


Soy Boy

by Smileysmiley



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: He be the main character, Like Sanfransokyo from Big Hero Six except its Korea instead of Japan, Maybe Red Velvet? Im not sure, Maybe a mix between Korea and the US, Multi, Not set in any particular country, Trans Male Character, Trans!Chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileysmiley/pseuds/Smileysmiley
Summary: In which Chaeng starts his Junior year at a brand new school and finds safety in the most unlikely of places.





	1. Chapter 1

_You know how your brain learns to associate the sound of your alarm with negativity? Like you spend years upon years hearing that alarm every morning. It jars you out of your peaceful sleep, and as the realization that you have to "go outside and brave the world" sets in...theres that horrible alarm. Blaring. The last song before hell._

_"_Noona! We're gonna be late for school!" A voice shouts from downstairs. Chaeng winces and reluctantly closes his journal, stuffing it into his backpack. 

He gets up from his desk and shuffles over to the mirror. A boy of 5'3 stands looking back at him. Let's start from top to bottom: Fluffy brown hair messy from sleep, glasses crooked on his face from shoving them onto his face in a sleep deprived rush, an oversized hoodie that he slept in, boxers printed with space ships on them, and one white sock. The other sock likely lost somewhere within his linens. He doesn't spend too long obsessing over his appearance. He didn't happen to like it very much.

Once he opened the closet door he found what he was looking for, his school uniform. He actually happened to like his uniform, a pressed baby blue button down paired with dark blue slacks. Chaeng made sure he saved up enough money to get his slacks perfectly tailored. Boys pants tended to be a little long on him. Usually the uniform was worn with a white blazer during the winter through fall season and a white sweater vest during the spring through summer. However Chaeng managed to score a long sleeved white sweater to wear during the winter through fall and got it approved by the School. The uniform was the only thing he was excited about. 

Once he laid his clothes out on his bed he started to get ready, a fairly speedy and painless process once he got on his binder.

**Binder: _an article of clothing often worn by transgender(ftm) men. It is used to bind the female chest, giving an appearance of a flat chested individual._**

After he was fully dressed, face washed, teeth and hair brushed, he looked in the mirror again. This time what he saw was a lot better than before. He even gave a tooth grin. Dimples and all. 

"Aishh, seriously Noona you take forever!" A voice complained from the doorway, the voice came from Chaengs younger brother, Jeonghun. He was wearing the same uniform just with the school mandated blazer and a tie. Chaeng had discarded the tie after several attempts to learn how to tie it gone wrong. His father had taught Jeonghun when they were younger. 

Chaeng ignored his little brother and began picking up his backpack.

"Wait, Hyung, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you Noona. I just forget sometimes. And i'm nervous about the first day so I'm not thinking clearly."

Chaeng paused and looked at his brother, the taller boy seemed genuinely apologetic. 

"I forgive you. Can..um...can you help me tie my tie, please? Then we can leave immediately."

Jeonghun smiled, "Of course, Hyung. Don't forget you glasses by the way!"

-

Changing schools in the middle of his high school career was an adjustment for Chaeng, and his family. But in the end it was the right decision. Nobody would know him here. Nobody would know what he was like, before.

"This is so exciting, Hyung. The school is so pretty! Don't you think?"

At least Jeonghun was excited, Chaeng thought. He didn't even get a chance to respond before he ran off. Presumably to his class. Chaeng took a deep breath.

This year was gonna be better than last. It just had to be.

-

Once he shuffled his way into the classroom he was instantly met with chaos. Loud chattering, paper balls being thrown, he was instantly intimidated. He sat down at the desk with his name on it. Son Chaeng. He looked in front of him and next to him. The names read: Kim Dahyun, and Kim Yeri. 

"I guess the names aren't in alphabetical order...my last name is Son" He mumbled

"What was that?" 

Chaeng jumped at the unfamiliar voice. He turned around it was a girl. She was pretty, and standing very close to him. She smelled like jasmine perfume. He thought perfume wasn't allowed on campus.

"Hello? You're kinda spacing out there, buddy." 

"Sorry...um, I was just saying how the desk assignments aren't arranged in alphabetical order."

"Yeah they are, Kim Yeri, Kim Dahyun."

Chaeng pointed to himself, "Son Chaeng..."

"Oh," The pretty girl smiled "I guess you're right. Well who cares anyway." She sits in the desk labeled Kim Yeri.

"Why...oh! You're Yeri!"

Yeri laughs, "That is my name. How'd you guess. Nice to meet you Chaeng. 1999."

"1999 as well."

"Aw, I was hoping you would call me Noona."

It was Chaengs turn to laugh now, "Tough luck."

"So is this your first year here? I've never seen you before and this school is pretty small. Kinda odd to switch schools in your third year." 

Chaeng just shrugged in response. Yeri got the message and changed the subject. The two talked for a good bit before Kim Dahyun, a pretty pale girl with black hair in stark contrast to her fair complexion, sat down in front of them.

Before he could introduce himself, class started. The teacher in front of them also happened to be gorgeous. Kim Yong-sun.

The class stood up and introduced themselves. 

Kang Felix. 'Whoa...his voice is super deep.'

Song Yuqi. 'Whoa, her voice is super deep too.'

Kim Dahyun. "Nice to meet everyone. I look forward to a happy year with you all." 

Son Chaeng. Our protagonist rose to his feet nervously. "Hi i'm Son Chaeng and I hope we all become good friends this year." His voice cracked in the middle of the word year, people giggled, he blushed but inside he was happy. The testosterone was already making his body change. His voice might drop soon.

-

'The outline of this building is incomprehensible. I swear I've passed this locker 9 times, where is my class?' Chaeng struggled internally. The hall was empty by now. Nobody to even ask for help.

"Hey, Taeyong, look at this guy."

Chaeng felt a rubberband snap against the back of his neck. He squeals in response to the pain.

"Ow, what's your problem?" His voice cracks again. The boys laugh louder. Two guys, much taller than Chaeng but average height other than that. The boy with grey hair, who Chaeng assumed to be Taeyong as his friend called him, was wearing a lot of eyeliner. They didn't wear the school mandated blazers and they wore their ties around their waist. 

'For fashion?' Chaeng assumed.

"Oh my god did you hear that? Are you seriously a third year? You sound twelve."

"Mark you weren't kidding about this guy. What a fucking soy boy."

Mark...Taeyong. They start making fun of the way his voice cracks. 

Chaeng starts to walk away but Mark stops him, grabbing him by the arm and tossing him roughly against he locker.

"Where are you going, soy boy?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Or what?"

Chaeng looks down at his feet in fear. It's his first day and this is already happening. Imagine if they knew his secret.

"Taeyong aren't you a little old to be harassing 3rd years?"

**Spero High School: _a school of five years. to your understanding first years would be 8th graders(13-14), second years 9th graders(14-15), and so on._**

"Ugh. Nayeon, aren't you a little young to be a bitch?" Taeyong responds to the voice.

Chaeng looks up and sees a girl in a cheerleaders uniform. 

"Being a bitch takes talent, not experience. Now scatter, cockroaches. Before I get Jihyo." The girl, presumed to be Nayeon, threatens.

"You got lucky today, Soy Boy. Next time we'll have some real fun." Mark whispers in his ear. He shoves Chaeng against the locker one last time before him and Taeyong run off.

"I'm sorry about that, I promise most people here aren't like that...I'm Nayeon, 4th year, Head Cheerleader."

"Thank you for saving me, but I would've been fine by myself. They were all talk. My arm might bruise though. My name is Chaeng, i'm a third year."

"Cute..." Nayeon comments, making Chaeng blush,"I like you so you can call me Noona. Now, where are you supposed to be? We're halfway through 4th period, it's almost lunch."

"I got lost. I was looking for my class when those Bozos jumped me."

"Ahhh, well there's no point in going now. How about this, we'll stop by and I'll make up some lie so you don't get in trouble. Teachers like me. And then we'll go to lunch and you can sit with me and the squad. How's that sound?"

It sounded great. Except it was too good to be true.

"Are you messing with me? Is this like in Carrie where the popular kids make me think I won Prom King or something and then you dump pigs blood on me?"

Nayeon burts out laughing, "Okay so I see you're a bit of a cynic. So you're wondering why this gorgeous older cheerleader girl who just met you, wants you, a tiny third year to sit at her table?"

Chaeng nods, that about summed it up.

"Okay well to be honest with you, I already knew who you were. The principal said you had some trouble at your last school, don't worry he didn't give details, and he assigned me to be your mentor. So basically I just have to make sure you don't get horribly bullied. And when you didn't show up to 4th period they notified me. I wasn't planning on introducing myself until lunch."

"Oh... so basically they're making you do this."

"No, if I truly didn't care I could've just made someone else give you somewhere to sit. But I like you, you're cute. And I think the girls are just gonna eat you up. Sooo, you're gonna sit with the cheer squad at lunch today."

"And If i say no."

"Oh baby, you don't have a choice."

-

Chaeng's classroom was rowdy, but the lunchroom was a completely different setting. It was so orderly. Regulated lines. Everyone using their inside voices. And the tables actually looked clean.

"Chaeng!" Nayeon called him over after he'd gotten his food. It was just ramen but it looked delicious. He was exited to eat it. As he approached the table he was even more nervous. Did every girl on the cheer squad have to be gorgeous?

He sat at the open seat right next to Nayeon, she must have saved it for him.

"Nayeon who's this?" A cheerful voice asked immediately.

"Okay Chaeng I guess introductions are in order. Girls, this is Chaeng, he's a third year I'm mentoring, however this is his first year at our school" Ooos were heard throughout the table.

"Okay Chaengie, time to meet everyone. This is Sana, Jennie, Jisoo, Chuu, Soonjin-" Nayeon named more but Chaeng stopped memorizing after that.

"Its nice to meet everyone." Chaeng said politely.

"Ahhh! He's so cute Nayeonnie, where'd you find him."

"Taeyong." Nayeon spat distastefully and by the reactions of the table, his name was all she had to say for them to understand what had happened.

"Does he do things like that a lot?" Chaeng asked

"It's a new boy every year. It was bad when were first years but once Mark got here it just amplified. Every year they figure out new ways to torture people. It got so bad the last boy switched schools. But since Mark is our star kicker, nobody says anything to them."

"A new boy every year...does that mean this year they've picked me?"

Silence falls over the table.

"I'm sorry Chaengie, I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm fine, can you just excuse me for a second?"

"Chaeng, wait-"

Chaeng stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving his ramen behind untouched. He wandered the halls aimlessly again, looking for somewhere quiet to sit. He just wanted to think. He opened a set of double doors and came across a small library. Green carpet. Polished wood tables. Perfectly worn in leather couches and bean bags. Not to mention the perfect way the sunlight shone into the room and the euphoric smell of old books.

'This is heaven' Chaeng thought. And it was empty. When Chaeng had toured the school before he enrolled he'd seen the school library but this wasn't it. The library they showed him was way bigger, it had computers and people.

There wasn't a layer of dust coating the room or anything so obviously the place wasn't abandoned. Chaeng explored the small room. He checked behind the front desk. Not even a landline. This room must be old. And instead of remodeling it they just built an entirely new library.

He wandered towards the book cases when he caught a glimpse of something through the shelves. Hair, strawberry blonde. He stepped beyond the bookselves and saw a girl. Fast asleep in the corner on a big comfy looking beanbag. The sunlight hit her perfectly. He quickly pulled out his journal.

_A room where winter can't reach, a corner where chaos can't follow, a bean bag where nightmares don't exist. And inside, a girl who knows nothing but peace._

He looks up from his book and smiles. The girl's nose has started whistling. He can hear her music from her headphones. She must have it turned up high. He takes a closer look at her. She's wearing the girls uniform. A white button down, and a plaid skirt with dark and light blue colors. Her tie is loosened and her blazer discarded somewhere on the floor. Chaeng picks it up and drapes it over a chair, not wanting it to get wrinkled. He doesn't want to stir the girl. He takes off his shoes and sits in the beanbag across from her. It is comfy. He closes his eyes for a second. Feeling the warm sun, despite it being winter. And just like that. He's asleep too.


	2. Benefits without friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. Chaeng is a dork.

Chaeng woke up to an intriguing sight. The sleeping girl was now awake. Her legs tucked causally to the side and her face scrunched up and focused on a book.

”What are you reading?” Her head popped up at the sound of his voice. He smiles at her surprised expression. It was much more adorable than he deemed necessary. She seemed reluctant to respond. Her mouth opens and closes several times before she finally answers.

”Um...I was reading this?” Any other time he would've taken a brief moment to melt over her gorgeous accent. However that course of interaction was overturned when she turned the cover around to show a Journal. His journal. He quickly scrambles to snatch it back from her in a clumsy attempt to preserve his privacy. She doesn’t resist, knowing that she really had no right.

”That’s personal!”

”I know, i’m sorry...I just...i was looking for your ID.” 

Chaeng screwed his eyes up in skepticism. “My ID?” What could she possibly want that for?

”Yeah! I just wanted to know your name...”

Oh. He thought. It was a reasonable desire. Although she could’ve just woken him up and asked. It most certainly wasn't information he felt was confidential. 

”My name is Chaeng...what’s yours?” He quickly forgave the invasive snooping the girl had done not even minutes ago. The power of a pretty face and a sweet voice.

”Rosé, but some people call me Rosie.”

”Rosie...how much did you read?"

"Just the most recent one, is it about me...and like, my nap?

He tries not to show the relief on his face lest she wonder what else was in the book. “Yes it is. Does that bother you?” She quickly shakes her head. 

“Good...so why are you sleeping in here?” Chaeng asked wanting to know the exact events that led to him discovering her. It had to be the work of a god for him to be so lucky.

”Well why are you sleeping in here? I don’t think my reason isn’t much different from yours.”

Chaeng seems to take that as a reasonable response. The two stare at each other for a moment. Their eyes boring into each other as if to memorize the others features. Chaeng hoped Rosie liked what she saw. Although she probably didn't. I mean, why would a pretty girl like that want a shrimp like him.   
Rosie starts to put on her blazer.

”Where are you going?” 

“The lunch bell rings soon.”

”Oh.” The girl tightens her tie and starts to leave. But before that she spares Chaeng a wink.

”Thank you for hanging up my blazer, and for writing about me.”

He pauses before answering, distracted by the way his heart pounds in his chest.

”You’re welcome.” 

Seconds pass and Rosie is gone. The smell of her shampoo still hangs in the air. Watermelon.

Chaeng mumbles one last thing to himself before the bell rings and he has to leave his suddenly angel deprived heaven

”Was she australian?”

-

At home Chaeng lays spread out on his bed. Almost convinced he dreamed the girl. And maybe the entire room itself.

But if it was a dream...it was a really good one. He closed his eyes and let visions of the girl drift back into his mind. Thoughts of her hair, her lips, how soft her legs looked...

He felt a tugging in his lower belly.

”Oh jeez...” He breathed out, realizing he’d gotten a little too excited about his newfound crush.

See one effect of being on testosterone, meant erections. Within the first day or two of his T-shot, he’d experienced growing pains in his clitoris. The doctor told him that it’d grow. It’d grow into what resembled the shaft of a tiny penis.

Chaeng still wasn’t fully used to the way it looked, or felt, or the boners. But he decided that he liked it, it made him feel more like himself. However, moments like these just made him feel guilty. Like a pervert.

Having a boner for a girl you just met has to be against some moral code right? He wasn’t sure. But the last thing he wanted was to be a pervert. He considered ignoring it, but it kinda hurt. He considered a cold shower but then he’d have to explain to his parents why he’d be talking a second one later. In the end, jerking off just seemed like the logical response. He'd try not to think so hard about it. No pun intended. He slipped a hand into his shorts. Taking himself between his thumb and forefinger. Gently testing himself. The seemingly soft skin of Rosie’s thighs slipping into his head, he shivered and began to touch himself with purpose. More of a caress than an aimless groping. Heels digging into the mattress and his eyes pressed tightly shut, he bit his lip to hold back any sounds.

Moments before finishing he receives a phone call. He groans and ignores it, using his free hand to decline the call. He tries to continue but the number calls again, he doesn’t recognize it. After his third attempt, he gives up on finishing and answers. Whoever is calling clearly has no intention of stopping.

”What?” Chaeng answers, frustrated.

”Is that any way to talk to your noona? I swear, you young people are so rude these days!"

Chaeng furrows his brows in thought. Noona? Who...? Oh!

”Nayeon noona? How did you get my phone number?”

”I had one of my first year squad members get it from your brother.” Chaeng would have to have a talk with him about giving out his number to strange girls.

“So I’m having a bit of a party tonight, do you wanna come?”

Chaeng was shocked at the proposition. It was a school night after all. And the first school night at that.

”I'm not sure...”

”What would make you sure?” 

Chaeng thought hard about it. He wasn't one for big parties. Lots of teens drunk, horny, and stupid. Loud music, lots of pushing. He had to decline.

”C’mon Chaengie, it's not gonna be like that. You've never been to one of my parties before. I only let people I trust into my house. It's just gonna be like 15 people at most, and that's including me and you. All we're gonna do is like, swim, talk, drink reasonably, maybe dance around to some music...perhaps makeout a little. But it's no strings attached!"

Chaeng almost laughed, "Noona are you inviting me to an orgy?”

“No! Not really! Listen not everyone goes there for sex. It's kinda just, a group of people who have a lot of stress they need to burn. Nobody judges. Everyone's different. And they go there to let go of their secrets. Be themselves...its also just my house. But you understand what I'm saying! I'm inviting you because you look like you need a place where you're loved, and you don't seem like the type to judge."

He couldn't lie. Nayeon's speech was getting to him. Could it maybe be a place where he'd be safe to talk about before...and about who he is. He still felt skeptical.

"Who would be there?"

"I doubt you'd even know most of them. You met a few today. Kim Jennie, Kang Felix, Park Jihyo, Hirai Momo, Min Yoongi, Park Rose-"

”Rosie?!" Chaeng shouted instantly, voice cracking in the process but he didn't waste time thinking about that. 

"Yeah, Rosie, you know her? She's a theatre kid I didn't think you had time to meet anyone who wasn't in your classes or on the cheer squad, yet."

"Oh um...we met by coincidence."

"Oh well she's a cutie, has her issues, but everyone tonight does. That's kinda why we go. It's like a polyamorous support group...kinda...listen just come! Okay. I promise if you don't like it I'll drive you home myself the minute you ask."

Chaeng sighs but agrees to go, if for no other reason than to see Rosie again. He had no problem sneaking out but how he was going to even get to the house was a problem. Nayeon offered to send Jennie to come pick him up. He took her up on that offer.

-

9:00pm

His parents tend to conk out pretty early so all he had to do was tell his brother he was going out and to cover for him if anything went wrong.

"Ya! Hyung, why can't I come?"

"Maybe when you're older. But can you help me? I have no idea what to wear."

The boys spent the next 30 minutes testing outfits together.

"Okay Hyung, I know it's a party but the sexy look just doesn't really work on you. If you wanna work your best assets you should go for cute!"

"Ugh, but I'm tired of being uwu alll the tiimmmeee" Chaeng groaned "I just wanna be one of those hot muscle guys, like Zach Effron or something!"

"Okay well you haven't achieved that level yet. If you wanna be as attractive as you can be. We gotta strive for cute..." Chaeng begrudgingly agreed. Jeonghun wasn't one to lie to him.

-

10:00pm

Jeonghun pretends to cry with pride, "Hyung...you are so adorable. The pink corduroy overalls over the grey hoodie? The High top converse? The harry potter glasses?! I've created an angel. I truly have."

Chaeng decided to ignore his exaggerated reaction, but he had to agree, this did look good on him. Just as he was about to thank his brother for the help, he got a text from Jennie claiming to be outside waiting. 

"Oh! I gotta go, but thank you so much for the help. I'll do the next homework assignment you get as payment."

"No need, just kiss lots of girls and have fun."

Chaeng couldn't help but laugh as he climbed out of the window, leaving it slightly cracked so that he could get back inside later.

As he jogged out to the front of his house he saw Jennie leaning outside of her car. The way she was dressed didn't exactly knock the wind out of him but it was enough to make him stare.

She was wearing a cropped old ac/dc t-shirt, a plain black skirt with fishnets underneath them that went all the way up to her tummy. Showing her abs through the crossed fabric. Her smoky makeup made her look sexier than usual. Does she always dress like this outside of school or is she just dressed like this for the party?

"H-hey, Jennie." Chaeng greeted nervously. She blows vapor into his face from her juul. "I didn't know you smoked." 

She laughed, "I don't, it's just vapor, no nicotine or weed or anything. It's just fun." It was his turn to laugh. He didn't know she had a cute side.

"Why didn't you wait in the car? It's cold out here."

"Hm, I don't know, it just seemed polite."

On the drive to Nayeon's house, Chaeng seemed nervous, his leg bounced incessantly and he was chewing his lip so hard Jennie worried it might bleed.

"If you keep chewing your lip like that I might just kiss you." The older girl threatened. Chaeng blushed and stopped, rubbing the abused skin with his finger. He apologized and explained that he was just anxious about the party. Jennie advised him not to be. And Chaeng didn't take her for the lying type either.

-

10:18pm

"Chaengie! Wow you look good." Nayeon exclaimed excitedly as Jennie and Chaeng entered the house.

"What about me?" Jennie pouted, Nayeon kissed her on the cheek and assured her that she looked gorgeous as always then she sent her on her way.

"Okay Chaeng so, right now the boys are outside like, poking the fire with a stick or something? I don't know but the girls are setting up the snacks and picking the music right now. We're all gonna meet up outside in like...ten minutes or so? Now go outside and I'll see you soon. Go make friends!"

Before Chaeng could even get in so much as a hello, Nayeon had run off somewhere leaving him to his own devices. He decided to listen to what she said and go meet the other boys outside by the firepit.

"You're supposed to poke it some more."

"No what we need is more wood!"

"Yoongi, if you're just gonna yell out unhelpful suggestions instead of helping then wh-"

"Oh hey Chaeng!" Felix yelled out in greeting. Chaeng was surprised at the boys he saw in front of him. A sleepy looking 5th year with bleached blonde hair parted in the middle was poking at the fire with a metal stick. The 5th year boy who had suggested that they add more wood, presumably named Yoongi, had ashy blue hair and wore a bucket hat almost hiding his soft eyes. The rest of the boys around the fire he actually knew, Lucas and Hyunjin were both 3rd years like him and Felix.

"Is this the new boy, Nayeon was talking about?" The blonde haired boy asked. Everyone else nodded. The boy put down the poker and jumped over to pick Chaeng up in a bear hug. "Ah! Nayeon didn't tell me you'd be so cute." Chaengs expression dramatically soured at being called cute again.

"Ya! Hyojong leave him alone, you're gonna scare him off." Yoongi complained. The boy who Chaeng just learned to be called Hyojong put him down reluctantly. Just as they were about to really start talking, the rest of the group came out. That was nowhere near ten minutes.

Six girls, Nayeon, Jennie, Rosie, Yeri, and two other girls he'd yet to meet. Chaeng noted that this was indeed less than fifteen people, just as Nayeon had promised.

"Alright guys, we brought s'more materials! Momo turn on the music, but set it kinda low, I wanna talk." Nayeon ordered.

"Yeri! I didn't know you'd be here." The girl smiled at him in response, it looked a little mischevious but she always kinda looked like she was plotting something.

"Small world." She shrugged simply.

"Small school." Chaeng countered and they giggled together for a bit. Everyone chattered amongst themselves as the girl who Nayeon called Momo passed out the s'more ingredients. Chaeng tried not to stare too hard at Rosie, but they just kept making eye contact. As if they were just drawn to each other. He was beginning to fear that his heart would burst out of his chest when Nayeon abruptly called for everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, i'm glad you could all make it because today is a special day, one because it's the first day of the last year of high school for some of us, and also because we have a new boy."

"Finally! We're evening out the ratio! We needed more cute boys." Felix exclaimed and pulled Chaeng into a back hug, making him blush. He pretended not to notice the kiss Felix gave him on the top of his head. His voice was so deep he could feel it rumble in his chest when he was pressed against him.

"Oh quiet you! Its not about that. Tonight is about more important things. It's time to get to know Chaeng, and let him get to know us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment b


	3. Polyamorous Support Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so what had happened was, Chaeng is in a harem. Jk it’s not that simple. Someone is endgame. I wonder whomst?

Chaeng was used to being stared at. But he wasn't exactly used to being the center of attention. Everyone seemed so close and affectionate with one another, earlier on the phone Nayeon had joked that this was like a "Polyamorous support group". But now he was feeling like that wasn't so far from the truth. 

The pool water was cold against Chaeng's feet and the winter air nipped at his pink ears. The lights of the pool were bright and beautiful, he loved being able to see all the way to the bottom. He let his eyes drift across the pool and witnessed Yeri stripping down to her underwear, his ears went from pink to red very quickly. He stared down at his feet, wriggling his toes in the water.

An obnoxious splash alerted his attention, he realized that Yoongi had also stripped and flung his and momo’s bodies into the pool. The two of them cackled like a pair of pagan witches brewing a potion.

Chaeng resolved to keep his distance from the two of them when they’re together.

”So how are you liking it here?” An unmistakably sweet voice asked from beside him. He turned to make eye contact with Rosé.

”Rosie! Oh, um...i’m not sure...”

She was taking off her socks and rolling up her pants so she could put her feet in the water with him. She dipped one toe in and squealed adorably 

“Ah, that’s so cold...how can you stand that?!”

Chaeng was so entranced he forgot to be shy, “I like the cold, it’s simple and beautiful...i’ve always had a soft spot for things like that...”

He made eye contact with Rosie and saw her looking at him with a look he couldn’t quite read, “What...did i say something weird?”

”No it’s just, that’s the first time i’ve heard you say something so personal. Seriously, it’s only been a couple hours since i met you but it’s like you make it your mission to keep everything about you a secret.”

Chaeng blushed, “Wow, I didn’t think you payed that much attention to me.”

”There you go again, changing the subject! We’re talking about you, Chaengie, seriously i mean it! I dare you to tell me one thing that makes you happy, just one thing.”

Chaeng felt his heart swell in his chest when she laughed, “I love the way you say my name. That makes me pretty happy.” He admits, so infatuated that he doesn’t even realize the impact of his words.

It sinks in once he sees Rosie’s shocked expression. He begs the universe for a do-over when he hears Jennie call out to him.

”Hey, Chaeng! Can you come help me get something from my car for a second?”

Chaeng welcomed an escape. He muttered an apology to Rosie before running off to join Jennie on her walk to her car. He didn’t bother to grab his shoes.

As they’d made it safely into the driveway where Jennie’s car was located, Chaeng voiced his gratitude.

”Thank you for that, it’s like i have insert foot in mouth syndrome.”

”What do you mean?” She clearly had no idea what he was talking about.

”Y’know, i made the conversation with Rosie really awkward so you came to rescue me.”

”I had no idea that was happening.”

Chaeng let out a confused laugh, furrowing his eyebrows, “Then why’d you make up some story about getting something from your car?”

”Chaengie can you please get in the backseat and grab my bag?”

’Oh,’ Chaeng assumed ‘She must’ve really needed to get something.’

He opened the door and climbed into the backseat but he didn’t see any bag.

”Jennie there’s no-“

He was quickly interrupted by Jennis climbing in the backseat with him and pinning him to the opposite door.

”Um...”

”Does this make you nervous?” She asked him surprisingly gently. Chaeng nodded instantly. Although he had no idea what “this” was.

”Do you want to get out?” 

Chaeng’s heart was beating too loud for him to make a fully functional decision. All he could think about was how her breath smelt like chocolate and marshmallows.

”Um...not necessarily...”

Jennie gripped his sleeves tightly with two fists. “I just...you’re really different from my boyfriend, y’know. Well...my ex-boyfriend. He was so nice and polite in public but when we were alone he was so...angry and rough. He hurt me a lot...”

Chaeng’s eyes softened and his fear eased. 

“And sometimes when i see guys who are like him, y’know the type, tall and muscular, and they never let anyone around them forget it. They stomp around like the world is theirs and they don’t care who gets stepped on...sometimes when i see guys like that i can’t help but remember him. He’s away at college right now but it’s like he’s still in my head. So maybe that’s why.”

”Why what?” Chaeng asked gently.

”Why I wanna be around you so much. You’re so so different from him. You’re so soft spoken. And sweet. You’re like his polar opposite. You walk around like you wanna take up as little space as possible, not because you’re afraid to, but because you wanna make sure everyone else has room too. Does that make sense?”   
  
Chaeng almost laughed, “Maybe a little.”

”Can I kiss you?”   
Chaeng was taken aback by that. It almost crushed him to decline but he didn’t want to end up hurting her later.

”I don’t want to hurt you, Jennie. I think you’re really pretty but...I really like Rosie. And I don’t want me kissing you to ruin my chances with her.”

Jennie laughed, “Thats not how things work here.”

”What do you mean.”

”What I mean is that if you like Rosie so much we could just invite her in here to join.”

”J-join...?”

It was like the vibe completely changed. Is this what Nayeon meant when she called it a Polyamorous Support Group? This couldn’t be how it works...could it?

”I mean, yes, it does hurt a tiinnnyyy bit that Rosie is already your favorite and it’s only the first day but I can get past that.”

”Huh...?”

”Everyone is being so careful around you so they don’t scare you off but I know you’re not fragile, Chaengie. Just ASKING to kiss you isn’t a crime, right?”

”N-no...I guess it isn’t.”

”Then...” Jennie began, slowly leaning in. He could feel her breath on his lips when he panicked. Opening the door behind himself and falling out into the grass.

”Whoa! Chaeng are you okay?”

”I’m fine.” He chokes out, voice cracking terribly. “I have to pee! Sorry!” He excused and practically sprinted back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn he be runnin’  
add a comment b


	4. A Pocket for Chaeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this one is a little heavy, mentions of drug selling, mental illness, abuse, and other life struggles. Sorry I didn't warn about mentions of abuse in the last chapter, i forgot, hope nobody was upset.

"I told you to slowly explain it to him! Not tell him we're a weird sex cult and then try to jump him!"  
Jennie rolled her eyes, "C'mon you know that's not what happened. Listen, I started out fine. I opened up to him and everything! But I couldn't help it, he's just so cute I got excited."

Jihyo massaged her temples in annoyance, "Yes, Jennie. We all know he's cute. We've all noticed his allure but the fact is that's just not how we do things. It's never sex first. We want Chaeng to fall in love with the emotional aspect first, and then later if he want to, maybe the physical aspect too."

Jennie was never the type to take being scolded, well, it made her clam up and fall deeper into that bitchy persona she so often out on, "Whatever." She responded, causing Yoongi to get up. The two were similar in the way they put up a tough front, masking themselves for safety. So they always seemed to go to each other for comfort. He kissed her on the side of the head and the rest of the group visibly saw the tension in her body drop.

"You fucked up, Jennie. But everyone still loves you. This doesn't change that." Everyone visibly agrees and Jennie fights tears, burying her face against Yoongi's shoulder.

"Okay so...what's next?" Felix asked.

"Next, we gotta find Chaeng. He's tiny and the thought of anything bad happening to him gives me hives." Nayeon stresses,

"I found him." Momo said calmly. They all turned to look at her dramatically, she was looking up at the sky waving, everyone followed her gaze to see her staring at Chaeng who had shimmied half of his body out of the second floor bathroom window in order to listen to the conversation. He looks mortified.

The first person to say something is Felix "Hey buddy...what are you doing?!" He yells so that Chaeng can hear him.

"Um...I'm stuck...!"

Another hush falls over the group. "Jennie, I change my mind, you were completely justified in your actions. He is truly trying my self control right now." Jihyo deadpanned

"Have you guys ever read the children's book A Pocket for Corduroy? The one about the little teddy bear in the corduroy overalls?" Rosie asks while struggling to bite back a smile. There's more silence until the group bursts out in laughter. The comparison being far too accurate for anyone to bear. Chaeng's face goes beet red, he can't hear what they're talking about but he's positive it's about him. He almost cries in embarrassment but resolves that tears would just make the situation even more humiliated. Why did he have to be such a loser?

"Chaeng do you need help?!" Felix asked him and he nodded. Felix looked to Nayeon for permission and then sprinted up the steps to free him.

"Okay guys...I think maybe we should call it a night and then meet up again on Friday for a sleepover. But I gotta say this...I'm probably gonna have to spend all week convincing Chaeng to come back so when I do get him back he is o f f limits. I mean it. He obviously can't handle it yet." Nayeon ordered.

"Oh! That reminds me, I know I can't ask what is was but, did Chaeng tell you what he's hiding?" Yeri asked what everyone was wondering, they have a rule that nobody is allowed to spread secrets, you can only hear it directly from the source.

Rosie shook her head, "If Momo is an open book, Chaeng is a safe with a lost combination. I don't think he even knows how to open up."

-

That night ended with Nayeon driving Chaeng home and assuring him that everyone loved having him there and would love to have him come back for the weekend sleepover. Chaeng almost laughed at the ridiculous idea of coming back. He didn't even dignify it with a refusal. So of course he expected Nayeon to spend the whole week bringing it back up. But she didn't. All of their conversations were normal mentor discussions, about schoolwork, grades, social relationships. By thursday he'd almost forgotten about it when he walked into the Library at lunch to see Rosie, as always, but he didn't see Rosie. Instead was a stack of letters with his name on it. 12 Letters. He stuck the letters into his backpack and went back to lunch.

-

Friday afternoon and Chaeng still hasn't opened the letters, he's afraid of what they could say. 12 letters, all for him. He almost decided to throw them all away. But something just wouldn't let him. He took a deep breath and opened the first one. It was a small piece of composition notebook paper that had been hastily ripped out. It was written in pencil and repeatedly erased and rewritten so much that there's a tear in the paper at one spot where the person had erased so hard.

_Hey Chaeng, I know you're really upset about monday night, and trust me all of us are too. Nayeon said that she could tell we were all feeling a lot so if we had stuff we wanted to say to you we should just write it down and tell you. Well as you know, my name is Kang Felix. When Yoongi found me and invited me to hang out with everybody I was selling my anxiety pills to other students so that I could pay my tuition. I'm not rich like Nayeon, or Jihyo, not in the slightest. But Yoongi told me that doing illegal shit wasn't the only way. So now after school I'm an SAT tutor. Crazy right? Who knew being smart could pay the bills. I'm so thankful for everybody, they make me feel safe in my insecurities and everything I've been through. I really like you Chaeng and I think you'd like being around us._

_\- Kang Felix_

Chaeng almost cried after reading what Felix wrote for him. And he was shocked that the guy had felt safe enough to share that with him one whiff of that admission to the school board and he could be expelled, or even get arrested. Chaeng quickly scrambled to open the next letter, it was a typed letter, twelve point font, times new roman. The paper was neatly and crisply folded before being put into the envelope. 

_Park Jisoo|Jihyo_

_Dear Chaeng, _

_ I apologize for what happened on Monday night. Nobody intended for the events to occur in that fashion. In fact all anyone wanted was for you to enjoy yourself enough to want to come back. But things did not work out that way. I know that you feel as if we are all just a bunch of odd sexual deviants in a cult type setting. But in reality we are friends. Very close comrades who are battling the struggles of life together by supporting each other every way we know how. Does that support sometimes lead to sexual encounters, yes, but that is human. And that would not have to be a part of your experience if you didn't want it to be. Before I met everyone I was tense, constantly. I worked every second of everyday, studying, researching colleges, scholarships, working, internships, extracurricular activities, arts, sports, i took a moment to_ truly_ breath until i couldn't anymore. I had a panic attack resulting from stress, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I passed out and woke up in a hospital. My parent's still out working, and Nayeon asleep in the chair right next to my bed. What I'm trying to say is that these people saved me. And whatever is plaguing you, it can save you too._

That one really did manage to make him cry, he flew through each letter, staining them all with tears. People talking about depression, self harm, childhood abuse, rape...he thought he might sob. The fact that they all felt safe enough with him to share what they shared made his heart swell. He had to go back. He just had to, it would be inhuman not to. So on Friday night, an hour before the scheduled meeting, Chaeng started walking to Nayeons house.

He showed up 15 minutes late and shivering.

"...I brought my entire Teen Titans DVD set...and a sleeping bag."

-

“Chaeng you came?” Nayeon seemed genuinely shocked.

”Those letters really got me...how could I not wanna see everyone after that?”

Nayeon looked happy to hear that.

”So what did you think of my letter?”

”I was shocked, honestly. But then i was proud. The confidence you have is galling, i wish I loved myself the way you do.”

Nayeon was about to speak when Hyojong came bounding in.

”Nayeon what’s taking so long I want pizza...oh...it’s Chaeng...”

”Hey Hyojong...” Chaeng said while finally stepping inside the house, he took off his coat and shoes, never breaking eye contact.

”Hey Chaeng...are you staying?”

”Yeah...I wanna stay with you guys.”

”I meant the night but that’s even better!” 

Before he knew it, Chaeng was being pulled into a tight hug.

Suddenly everyone else came in, chattering about long awaited pizza...and mexican food? Nachos if he heard correctly. It was seemingly reasonable, you need a lot of food to feed 12 people...now 13.

Everyone stopped when they saw Chaeng.

”Hey everyone...how have you all been?”

Jennie spoke immediately 

“Chaeng I-“

”Jennie please don’t. You didn’t do anything wrong. Not to me.”

She bit her lip to keep from apologizing again. She nodded in response.

Hyojong turned around to everyone.

”Chaeng is staying, tonight and after that too.”

Yeri grinned, “I’m so glad to hear that, Chaeng.” She threw her arms around him, prompting everyone else to join in a group hug.

”I can’t breath, so many limbs..help...” Chaeng exaggerated, earning more than a few laughs.

-

“Okay so we need to decide on a movie for tonight. We have Ghost in the Shell.” Boos were heard and Jihyo laughed, “Yeah I don’t even know why this one is in the stack...we also ha-“

”I think we should go to the nest.” Rosie interrupted. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

”We haven’t been to the nest in a while, Rosie...any particular reason?”

”Chaeng’s never been.”

Noises of realization are made throughout the room. Chaeng is confused.

Nayeon considers it, it is her house.

”Well i suppose we can. We did just get some new fur and silk blankets. And our new cushions are like sleeping on clouds.”

”Um...” Chaeng interrupters, everyone turns their attention to him, “What’s the nest?”

”Oh! I guess you wouldn’t know what it is would you? Well it’s basically exactly what it sounds like...it’s a nest. In one of the many rooms of this house there’s something like a huge bed build into the group. Imagine a really shallow pool build into a carpeted bedroom, but instead of being filled with hard stuff and pool water, it’s filled with pillows and cushions and blankets and it’s the most comfortable place on the planet.”

Chaeng was imaging it, and he was excited.

”I wanna go...” Chaeng admitted.  
Nayeon clapped her hands together, 

“Then it’s decided, the nest it is!”

The doorbell rings and someone’s stomach rumbles.

”First pizza, then nest!”


	5. Like a band-aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is. I rewrote it like five times, this is the version I like the best. At least somebody almost gets laid.

“Okay so...you guys do this every weekend?” Chaeng asked as he watched Momo force feed Jihyo a slice of pizza.

“Kinda? Nayeon lives here alone so it’s basically an open door policy.” Yeri admitted.

“Nayeon lives here alone?”

“Well her parents live here too, at least on paperwork, right now they’re overseas working. They Skype like once a month to check in.”

“Wow...” He was shocked, he couldn’t imagine living alone in a big house like this.

“Yeah...I think she gets lonely being here all by herself so...any time any of us gets a chance to not be home we try to be here. At first i thought having all of us here must be a burden to her but I think she prefers it this way.”

Chaeng looked over to Nayeon, she was cleaning pizza sauce off of Jihyo’s face with a napkin.

“She prefers it this way...” He noted.

-

The next half an hour consisted of everyone brushing their teeth and changing into pajamas. Chaeng could tell that everyone was sort of holding back around him. Like they were afraid to scare him off again.

“I just got a call from Jimin.” Hyunjin said happily. Everyone quickly stopped their side conversations to listen.

“What did he say?!” Nayeon insisted

“He said the operation went great and he’s super happy! A little loopy off the pain killers but he’s gonna be back on his feet soon.”

Everyone spoke their relief and well wishes for him at the same time.

“I’m so glad he gets to have this”

“He’s been saving up for top surgery for so long. I truly didn’t think he’d be able to pay for the academy and top surgery at the same time.”

“Well the universe looks out for angels like him.”

“Top surgery?!” Chaeng asked, startled.

Jihyo looked at him, “Oh, you’ve never met Jimin. He’s a fourth year like us but he got accepted into this amazing dance academy at the end of last year. He’s transgender female to male, and he just got top surgery, er...a double mastectomy.” Chaeng almost laughed at Jihyo trying to explain the technical terms to him. 

“I was confused at first too, but Jimin is a really cool guy. And he’s super hot.” Felix explained.

“So hot.” Yoongi emphasized, “We had sex like...all the time. All the time.”

“Yes Yoongi, we know, you never shared him!” Nayeon complained. The rest of the group complained to Yoongi along with her for hogging their beloved Jimin every night.

“Ya! Like he even would’ve done anything with you 3rd years, you guys were like babies last year!” Yoongi retorted.

“Um!” Chaeng began, getting everyone’s attention, “So like...Jimin was trans, pre-op and everything, and you guys didn’t care?”

“Well not really, it didn’t affect much. Yes in the beginning his body was different than what we were used to, but that’s not a bad thing. I really liked exploring new ways to fool around with him.” Yoongi expressed, “And his tiny T dick was pretty cute”

“Ah! Yoongi you’re so crude!” Jihyo cringed.

“I can’t believe I never got to see it!” Yeri whined, “He really only fucked Yoongi, i’m so jealous.”

“Please stop talking about the mans genitals. He isn’t even here to defend himself.” Jihyo begged while clearly trying to nurse a spontaneous headache, most likely caused by this conversation.

“I wanted to see it too. I’d only heard descriptions, im still super curious like...what does it even look like?” Jennie asked.

“Cute. Suckable.” Yoongi answered. Jihyo groaned.

“I’ve seen some videos,” Rosie admitted, “they were pretty uh....enjoyable.”

“So they were hot is what you’re saying?” Yeri clarified.

Rosie nodded, “Yes they were hot, for lack of a better word.”

Chaeng blushed beet red at the conversation. He was flustered by their crudeness, but also relived at the fact that they seemed as if they wouldn’t mind him being trans. Socially or sexually. 

Suddenly he felt the urge to come out. He contemplated it for several minutes. Debating it, playing out scenarios in his head. The conversation had long shifted from Trans topics once Chaeng finally resolved to just say it. To just say it before he talked himself out of it. 

He just had to rip it off like a band aid.

“Okay I feel like we’ve been standing here for ages, i’m sleepy and I wanna head to the nest. Le-“

“I’m trans.” Chaeng interrupted. Startling everyone.

“What?”

“I’m transgender...”

“Like, you feel like a girl?” Felix asked.

Chaeng laughed nervously, despite himself, “No...like Jimin.”

Silence hung awkwardly in the air. Nayeon finally spoke up.

“That’s okay, Chaeng. Please stop making that face, you look like a puppy who just peed on the carpet. You’re hurting my heart.”

Chaeng looked up at her.

“It’s okay?” He tossed a glance to everyone else and they all assured at it was more than fine.

“Fuck...we just had a whole conversation about trans guy dicks too, and you were right there! I’m so sorry that was probably so weird to hear. I promise we’re not trying to fetishize or-“

“Oh no god no it’s fine. Let’s just please not talk about it.” Chaeng insisted, blushing all over again.

-

Chaeng enjoyed seeing everyone in their pajamas. Most of the boys opted for a plain t-shirt and some pajama bottoms or boxers. Yoongi opted just for boxers, wow he’s really shameless when he’s comfortable around people.

Chaeng wore a plain pink t-shirt and boxers. 

The nest was even more comfortable than they’d described. He laid spread out on his back, letting his body melt into the cushions. He was so happy he’d decided to bind with Transtape instead of his binder. The ache in his ribs really would’ve ruined this comfy vibe.

He buried his face into Nayeon’s neck, finding comfort there. He imagined what himself three days ago would’ve thought of this sight. He laughs at the idea. Catching Rosie’s attention, she instinctively reaches out an arm, inviting Chaeng to come lie close.

He blushed and looked around at everyone else, finding Felix fast asleep on Yoongi’s chest. Jennie, Momo, and Jihyo are all curled up and entangled. Jennie and Jihyo holding a quiet private conversation while Momo snores.

This seems to be normal behavior for these guys.

Chaeng nervously drags himself over to Rosie. He lays his head on her outstretched arm and she turns to face him. Her breath smells like mint toothpaste. He hopes his does too.

“That was really brave of you to share with us.” 

Chaeng shrugged, “It would’ve been stupid to try and hide it any longer.”

“Still...”

They stared at each other in silence for a second. 

“So do you like it so far. Hanging out with us?” Rosie asked, hopefully.

Chaeng nodded, “Its intense but, it feels kinda like home. Especially here in this nest.”

“I’m glad...” Rosie smiles softly, the warmth spreading to her eyes.

“...Can I kiss you? Please?” Chaeng whispered.

“Would I be the first one here? To kiss you I mean.”

“Yes...”

“Well of course. I’d love to kiss you.”

Chaeng put one hand on her cheek, keeping the other one pressed against the mattress. He looked at her hard, like he was studying her face for something. Just when she was about to ask what he leaned in and kissed her deep. Pressing his lips firmly against hers. She sighed into it.

He pulled away after approximately 7 seconds.

“Thank you.” He whispered instantly. Still feeling the buzz from the kiss.

Rosie laughed, “You’re welcome? I suppose?”

A tiny moan pulled their attention away, apparently Lucas and Hyunjin had begun marking each other up with hickeys in various places. Lucas now had Hyunjin in between his legs, leaving a big purple mark on his inner thigh. The moan had clearly come from Lucas.

He averted his eyes, suddenly feeling like a pervert for watching.

“Don’t worry about that, those two are always going at it lately. They disappear and come back looking fucked out all the time. I guess tonight they couldn’t even bother to go somewhere private...I mean I wouldn’t be opposed to the show.” Yeri rambled and then wrapped and arm around Rosie’s waist from the other side of her.

Chaeng jumped, not realizing she was there.

“Oh...I guess they are gone a lot...” He realized 

“Yeah, we try not to have favorites but...we do anyway. All that really matters is that nobody gets jealous.” Rosie explained, “We’re all here for each other.”

“Who’s your favorite?” Chaeng asked

“I think since you’re new, you might be everyone’s favorite right now.”

Chaeng blushed, he hadn’t realized he was even able to be considered in the list.

“Oh...”

“Who’s your favorite, Chaengie?” Yeri inquired.

He instantly made eye contact with Rosie, “...i don’t have one yet.”

-

About an hour later everyone was asleep. The room was mostly silent, thankfully for the sake of Chaeng’s heart, Lucas and Hyunjin had ceased their groping before it went too far and passed out like everyone else. He was still awake though, listening carefully to the sound of everyone sleeping. Focusing on the softness of skin pressed against his. Nayeon had crawled over to Hyojong earlier, they quietly slept spooning. Nayeon being the big spoon.

Chaeng stared at Rosie and Yeri’s sleeping faces. They seemed peaceful. He turned over on his other side, to face the wall when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and made eye contact with Rosie.

“Hey.” She whispered.

“Hey...I thought you were asleep?”

“I was just pretending.” 

Chaeng stifled a laugh, “Why?”

“...Do you wanna kiss again?” She asked him suddenly.

Chaeng was taken aback. But of course the answer was yes. But wasn’t it odd to do with Yeri still wrapped around her? 

“What about Yeri?”

“If she wakes up then what happens next is up to her...now about that kiss?”

Chaeng took a second to swallow. His mouth and throat suddenly feeling dry. His eyes had barely adjusted to the darkness but he could still see the unfamiliar look in Rosie’s eye. He nodded yes.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer to her until they were chest to chest. Her hand is his hair. And his on her waist. 

She nipped at his lip and he shivered at the unfamiliar sensation. She must’ve felt bad because she ran her tongue apologetically over the skin where her teeth sank in. Only causing more feelings to surface on Chaeng’s skin in the form of goosebumps. He felt a hand dip beneath his t-shirt, tracing his shoulder blades. He whimpered causing Rosie to impatiently bite down on his bottom lip again. He let out a quiet yelp, opening his mouth and allowing Rosie to easily slip her tongue in. 

It wasn’t as if Chaeng had never kissed anyone before, that wasn’t true. But something about this was almost completely unfamiliar. He felt Rosie moan quietly into his mouth and his eyes fluttered open to see Yeri peppering open mouth kisses down Rosé’s neck. When she saw Chaeng watching her, she took Rosie’s ear lobe into her mouth and sucked. It was Chaengs turn to moan now. As things grew more intense he was worried someone would wake up. Yeri’s hand was up Rosie’s shirt as she left hickeys all over her skin. Chaeng’s lips swollen from Rosie’s constant kissing and biting. 

“Can you guys have this threesome another time? I’m so sleepy and you guys are incapable of being quiet.” Nayeon complains, voice ragged from sleep.

They all jump apart, heart racing from the making out and from being caught.

“Sorry Nayeonnie...”

“Mm, it’s okay...”

The three of them looked at each other, the blush on all of their faces still evident even in the dark room. 

It was easy to sink back into the covers and get comfortable again, it wasn’t easy to ignore the ache of arousal that was still pumping throughout all of their bodies.

But eventually that died down too. And sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment. comments keep me writing. less comments=less writing. please talk to me please i’m so lonely i-


	6. A home for Chaeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that comments are what keep me writing and if it wasn’t for all the comments before there probably wouldn’t have been a sixth chapter. comment! it makes me want to keep writing

The next weeks after Chaengs official induction into the group, went fairly well. In the mornings Jennie picked him up and gave him a ride to school, much to his brothers dismay. Yeri walked with him to classes. Rosie and him alternated bringing each other homemade lunches to share in the library. Felix watched out for him during gym. And on the weekends they all congregated together at Nayeon's house. 

There was truly nothing that Chaeng could think to complain about. Well…that’s not exactly true.

The slam of his body against the gym locker every morning was not ideal. It wasn’t on purpose, Chaeng was just so small compared to the other guys. But they were usually apologetic.

“Hey watch the fuck out, you almost took Chaeng’s arm off!”

“Oh shit, sorry dude.”

“It’s okay.” He’d reply with a smile. But the last thing he felt like doing was smiling. Despite the constant impending danger that loomed over his head, the locker room also made him horribly insecure. All the bare muscular chests and visible boxer bulges made him feel even less like a man. 

Nobody else had to wear an undershirt so that he wouldn’t have to get bare chested in front of the other guys.

Chaeng was jostled out of his thoughts when suddenly a very muscular arm was draped around his shoulders.

“Hey Chaeng, are you gonna go to football tryouts today?!”

Chaeng almost laughed at the idea.

“Are you kidding me? One tackle from a guy like you and i’d break every bone in my body.”

Jungkook laughed at that. Chaeng liked Jungkook. He was a silly guy despite how intimidating he looked out on the field...or court. Jungkook played almost every sport and excels in all of them. Chaeng wished he could be like that.

“No I just meant like, as a kicker! I’ve seen how good you are with your feet during class. Did you use to play soccer?”

“Yeah, actually...and a bit of ballet.” Chaeng admitted reluctantly.

“I thought so! Yeah you should really try out to be a kicker, you’ll have some competition but I think you can really do it. Hey I gotta go, but I’ll see you at tryouts, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Chaeng agreed absent mindedly. Him? On the football field? He could barely imagine it. But he did miss playing a sport…

“Chaeng! Hurry up and change! Today we’re playing basketball.”

Chaeng quickly tied his last sneaker and stumbled out of the locker room in a rush.

“Wait, but I suck at basketball!”

***

“And then he just asks me to join the football team, out of the blue! I mean, I bet they don’t even make varsity jackets in my size.”

“Aw but you’d be so cute, drowning in that big blue coat!” Jennie replied cooing at him despite his annoyance.

“Great, another thing to emphasize just how tiny I look. Yuck.” Chaeng grumbled. Jennie leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, he leaned away from her and she gasped in response.

“I thought you hated football jocks! Wasn’t your abusive ex boyfriend a football jock! I thought you would hate the idea of me becoming something like that.” Chaeng spat, not even thinking about how it would affect her.

Jennie frowned in response, uncomfortable memories clearly plaguing her. Chaeng hung his head in shame at her reaction. Just as he was about to voice his apology she spoke.

“Jeez, Chaengie, you must really be upset...hey I think if you join the football team you’ll have more guy friends like you always wanted. And plus, if you make a bunch of football jock friends then assholes like Mark and Taeyong won’t bother you anymore...I hate seeing them upset you and...and you could never be like Kai. You’re good inside...I can tell.”

“Jennie...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that. I’m just stressed but that's no excuse, I-”

“If you’re stressed I can help with that.” Jennie interrupted.

“What?” Chaeng asked a little shocked.

“We never got to finish what happened that night in my backseat…” After she said that she pulled her car over onto the side of the road. Chaeng felt his heart beat in his chest. The road was mostly empty despite a few cars here and there. Even after she pulled over Jennie still stared at the windshield in front of her and kept her grip on the wheel. She seemed deep in thought as if she was trying to talk herself into doing something. She suddenly turned to face him, startling Chaeng and making him yelp embarrassingly. He blushed.

“Chaengie? Do you wanna climb into the backseat with me?”

Chaeng felt his mouth go dry and he struggled to formulate a response.

“I-, I-, um, I-”

Jennie stared at him, her expression unchanging. 

“Yes…” Chaeng finally choked out and she smiled. She reached over and unbuckled his seat belt. He could smell her shampoo. He climbed into the backseat with Jennie soon after him. They stared at each other for a while but the second Chaeng opened his mouth to speak Jennie interrupted him with a bruising kiss. 

Her lips here soft but her kiss was rough and hungry. Like she’d been waiting for this. Chaeng suppressed a whimper, not wanting to be the passive one this time. He kissed back rougher, his lips hurt but Jennie wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her fingers in his hair. He pushed her down against the leather seat of the car. Chaeng pulled away to take a breath before resuming the kiss, significantly gentler. 

He licked along her bottom lip as if to apologize for the roughness of before.

But Jennie took this as an invitation, she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Chaeng shivered at the feeling. They kissed like that for a while until Jennie gently grabbed Chaeng’s wrist and guided his hand up her shirt. He felt the smooth skin of her tummy, he looked down to watch but Jennies used her other hand to gently push his face to make eye contact.

“Don’t look...my tummy weirdly pale and stuff…”

“Nothing about your body is weird...let me see you. Please?”

She gulped and nodded. Chaeng moved his own hand farther up her shirt and watched as the shirt rode up her body and exposed more and more skin. Jennie’s own hand left discarded at her side. He touched her breast over her bra and then leaned down to kiss her tummy softly. Jennie shuddered and arched her back into the touch. He began to kiss farther and farther up her torso until a loud rendition of California Girls by Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg blasted throughout the car. They both immediately recognized it to be Nayeon’s ringtone.

“...we could just wait until it times itself out and then continue.”

“Ugh, fuck, I would love to but you know Nayeonnie. She’ll keep calling until we answer and my phone is connnected to the bluetooth speaker.”

“Then disconnect it.”

“...it’s in my purse up front.”

Chaeng groaned and reluctantly repositioned Jennie’s shirt properly on her body, 

“Rain check?” He proposed and she nodded. They both climbed back up front and answered the second call from Nayeon.

“Where are you guys!? Everyones already here but we don’t wanna eat without you!” Nayeon whined through the phone.

“Sorry Nayeonnie we got sidetracked.”

“Ugh, guys stop being so horny and come home so we can fucking eat!” And with that final anecdote she hung up. It made Chaeng smile a bit. He was sure Nayeon didn’t even notice but, lately she had begun to refer to her house as home...for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to write such a small chapter. I've just had school plus I've had terrible writers block. Please don't give up on this story, they all still have a long way to go.


	7. A promising young man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have anything to say. Leave a comment

Chaeng stares at the football tryout sign up sheet on the wall. A bunch of other third years had already signed up. Including Felix. But only one other guy had signed up for Kicker.

Mark.

Chaeng felt a shiver run through his body. Mark had been especially cruel to him lately once word got out of Chaeng possibly taking his spot as kicker. But Chaeng wasn’t willing to let Mark bully him out of this opportunity. Chaeng wrote his name down on the list.

“What are you up to, Soy Boy? Signing up for the school fag society?” Taeyong asked swinging an arm roughly around his shoulder. Once he saw what Chaeng has actually signed up for his expression soured.

“You wanna be on the football team? A fucking garden gnome like you? Mark is the kicker. And the coach would never switch him out for a winy little bitch who can’t even hit puberty.” Taeyong spat at him and shoved him against the wall. Chaengs face pinned hard against the bulletin board. The hall wasn’t empty but everyone around just pretended not to see.

Taeyong twisted Chaeng’s arm far behind his back. It hurt so bad Chaeng was afraid it would break. 

“This is nothing compared to what Mark will do to you once he finds out. You better pray he never catches you alone.” Taeyong whispers into his ear before finally letting him go.

Chaeng released a breath he was holding and harshly responded 

“You can tell Mark that if i was really such a useless shrimp, he wouldn’t be so fucking scared of me taking his spot.” 

Taeyong growled and almost grabbed him again but thought better of it. There were too many witnesses. He stormed off and Chaeng couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. Like a terrible encounter was looming over his head.

***

“Shit, I noticed Mark looked even more pissed off than usual...what are you gonna do?” Rosie asked him while scratching his head comfortingly. They were lounging in the library as usual during their lunch break, Chaeng laid his head in her lap as they spoke. It had been two weeks since that last encounter and the first lists already had come out.

Spero High School does things different than any other school, at Spero to sign up for any club or sport you must first sign up on the bulletin board. The teachers then conglomerate to discuss whether or not your grades and behavior permit you to join such a sport or club. If you pass, your name gets put on a preliminary roster and you are allowed to tryout or audition.

Both Chaeng and Mark passed.

“What do you mean what am i gonna do? I’m gonna try out. He’s angry because he’s threatened. And if he’s threatened that means I have a shot! I’m gonna beat him fair and square. He’s not gonna bully me out of this opportunity.” Chaeng assured her.

Rosé looked very worried. She knew Mark was a wild card and she was terrified of what he might do if Chaeng actually beat him. 

But she also knew it wasn’t up to her whether or not Chaeng decided to do this. She sighed and left a tiny braid in his hair.

“Please be safe, Chaengie. I worry about you.”

“I will. I promise.”

***

Finally the day of physical tryouts happens.

Even the boys who are already on the team have to try out again. Most of the time the previous players end up keeping their spots and anyone new ends up on Junior varsity. But there’s always a chance you could lose your spot. So everyone always gives their all.

Chaeng looks over to Jungkook. He grins at him, he looks so professional in his full sporty track suit. 

All Chaeng had was some adidas track pants and a black t-shirt. He’d have to invest in better work out clothes if he actually got on the team.

He looked over a Mark in his shorts and sleeveless t-shirt. He glared at Chaeng with hatred in his eyes. Chaeng cheekily smiles in response. Mark is almost shaking with rage when the coach blows the whistle.

“Okay boys. Today is our first day of try outs. I hope you all rigorously prepared because today is going to test your stamina. I’m going to push you until you vomit. Because being on this team isn’t just about talent, I need boys with the will to work harder. Willpower is everything. Now...I want you all to run around the track until you can’t anymore. The first ones to give up will be eliminated. I hope you’ve all thoroughly stretched.”

***

Chaeng thankfully wasn’t one of the first ones to quit. Several boys before him either tripped over their own feet or just gave up. 

Chaeng was good at running. He liked to get lost in the sound of his blood pumping loudly in his ears. By the time coach told him he could finally stop running his vision was blurry and his legs felt like jello. He turned around, the entirety of the original team was still there, as well as seven 3rd years, plus Chaeng and Mark.

“Alright boys, those of you who are still left, you did good. That’s enough for today. I want you boys to relax and enjoy your weekends because on Monday it’s only gonna get harder. Now rub get changed so you can go home.”

Everyone starts to walk to the locker rooms when suddenly the coach calls Chaeng to stay behind.

Chaeng jogs back over to where the old man is sitting. Coach is a tall man of about 5’11, it’s easy to tell that he must’ve played football himself when he was younger. He had crescent moon eyes when he smiled and his salt and pepper hair was close cropped. He wasn’t like the gym teacher who wore basketball shorts every day. He wore a coaches windbreaker and khakis like a professional.

“Thank you for taking a moment to talk to me Chaeng. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you.”

“Of me? For what?” Chaeng was positive he hadn’t done anything special, he just did everything all the other boys did. 

“The principal made me aware of your...situation, once she realized that you were trying out for football. I had concerns about you playing with other boys but you proved me wrong today. You know, Chaeng, I’ve been coaching football for thirty years. I know a promising young man when I see one. Your running form is perfect. And your willpower is a virtue. And I look forward to you exceeding my expectations even more in the future. If I'm being honest...i’m a bit more fond of you than Mark.”

Chaeng beamed, and his eyes brimmed with tears. He’d never heard such encouraging words. Even from his own father. 

“Wow...thank you coach. I-...I won’t let you down!” He promised and coach patted him hard on the back before dismissing him.

Chaeng practically skipped back to the locker room. Excited to run straight to the gym where the cheerleaders were practicing so he could tell Jennie and Nayeon what he’d just been told before they went home.

When he walked in the room he noticed it was empty. Clearly everyone had cleared out as soon as possible. Chaeng took his time reapplying his deodorant and putting on his hoodie. He was in the middle of changing his sneakers to his uniform shoes when he felt a sharp sting in his scalp.

And suddenly he was on the ground.

“Hey, soy boy, did you miss me? It’s daddy.” Mark has begun to refer to himself as Chaeng’s ‘daddy’. Chaeng figured it was a form of disrespect referring to how much more ‘manly’ Mark was than him.

“Ow, fuck!” Chaeng groaned, his back was gonna bruise from hitting the tile so hard.

“Get up bitch….I said get up!” 

Chaeng scrambled to his feet.

“What the fuck do you want, Mark? Did you seriously wait here until I showed up like a pervert?”

Mark answered by grabbing Chaeng by the collar and shoving him roughly against the locker. Lifting him up off the ground. Chaengs feet dangled helplessly.

“Put me down!” Chaeng demanded while wondering if god hates him because every time he tries to sound authoritative his voice cracks like a 13 year old.

Mark laughs and imitates him.

“Ugh you’re such a fucking child, Mark! Are you really so threatened by me that you have to harass me on a daily basis? You’re fucking obsessed!”

“Me? Obsessed with you? You’re the one who’s trying to take my spot!” He emphasizes his anger by pulling Chaeng forward to slam him back harder into the locker.

It knocks the wind out of him, he struggles to respond but Mark doesn’t give him the chance anyway.

“I fucking hate you Chaeng. I hate you more than anything. I hate how fucking small you are. I hate your stupid elmo sounding voice. I hate your hair. I hate your eyes. I hate the mole by your lips. I hate your whole fucking face. Every time I see you I just get so angry. I wish you never fucking came here. You make me so...so...so….” Mark was fuming, his body shaking with emotion.

It scared Chaeng more than anything he’d ever done.

“You…” Mark dropped his collar and picked him back up, this time holding him up by his armpits like you would do a teddy bear. 

“Mark...please just put me down okay. You’re scaring me. I don’t know what I did to make you hate me so much just please-“

“I don’t hate you!”

“But you just said-“

“Fuck!” Mark said finally dropping Chaeng to the floor and punching the locker as hard as he could.

Chaeng was trembling in fear. He’d never seen Mark like this before.

“Just...just leave.” Mark asked, tears brimming his eyes.

“M-mark, wh-“

“I said leave, soy boy!”

The force in his voice terrified Chaeng and he instantly bolted out the door, grabbing his backpack but forgetting one of his shoes.

  
  


***

Nayeon and Jennie stood leaning against Jennie’s car. Still in their cheerleading uniforms except for their varsity jackets.

“Should we go check on Chaeng? He’s taking a long time.” Nayeon asked worriedly.

“I’m not sure, maybe he just waited until all the other boys left to change. He can’t exactly get naked in front of them.” Jennie offerered.

“No, Chaeng packs, plus he wears an undershirt for that very reason...I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling…”

Just then Jihyo walks out, smiling once she sees them.

“Hey, what are you guys still doing here?”

“We’re waiting for Chaeng to get back from tryouts.” Jennie answers pecking her on the cheek.

Jihyo gives them a bewildered look.

“But tryouts ended like thirty minutes ag-“

Chaeng bursts through the double doors. His backpack off one shoulder and shoeless on one foot.

He leans over, balancing on his knees to catch his breath.

“What the fuck…” He pants out to himself, not yet noticing the three girls watching him. 

Nayeon rushes over,

“Chaeng, what’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Is someone chasing you?”

“Give him a chance to catch his breathe, Nayeonnie. He’s clearly frazzled.” Jihyo interrupts while guiding Chaeng into Jennie’s car.

They all climb in, Jennie in the drivers seat, Nayeon in the passenger. And Chaeng with his head in Jihyo’s lap in the backseat.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything, Chaeng?”

“Um...I’m kinda hungry. Can we stop for chick fil a?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!


	8. An apology from Chaeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape, Slurs, Violence

It’s 7pm and Chaeng is devouring a box of chicken minis in the backseat of Jennie’s car.

“Be careful about crumbs, please. I just washed my car.” Jennie begged and Chang nodded.

“Stop eating so fast it’s not good for you, you’re gonna upset your tummy.” Jihyo complained.

“Can we address the elephant in the room? Please just tell us what happened. Did someone try to hurt you?” Nayeon finally broke. Jihyo has earlier advised her to wait until Chaeng decided to talk about what happened himself. But Nayeon’s worry got the best of her and she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Um...it’s kind of a long story.” Chaeng confessed before taking a long sip of his lemonade.

“It’s Friday, and Yoongi has a key to my house. I’ll text them and say we’re gonna be late. It’s fine, we have all the time we need.” Nayeon rationalized, “Please just explain.”

Chaeng put down his cup and food before sucking his fingers clean, much to Jennie’s disgust.

“Okay so...first coach asked me to stay after. I was really happy because he told me he was proud of me. And that I was a ‘promising young man’. It felt amazing. But then he even went as far as to say he likes me more than Mark. So that means he’ll probably pick me for kicker! But…”

“But what!?” Nayeon persisted, Jihyo shot her a warning glare that clearly said, ‘calm down.”

“But...Mark is very angry with me. He waited for me in the locker room. We were all alone when he pulled me by my hair and pushed me against the lockers. At first he was the same old asshole Mark. But suddenly something about him flipped. He really scared me...I thought he was gonna hurt me bad. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I’d never seen him so emotional…” Chaeng recounts the story with a far off look in his eye, like in his head he’s still back in that locker room..

“I’m gonna kill him.” Nayeon promised with a grim look on her face.

“I’m gonna report him. I’ve been letting you handle it because of your wishes, but Chaeng, this is getting out of hand.” Jihyo was usually the calm one but having Mark treat Chaeng like that was her final straw.

“Guys, I don’t know-“ Chaeng stopped talking suddenly, the expression on his face was one of great concern. They followed his gaze to Jennie who was wide eyed and pale.

“Jennie what’s wrong?” Nayeon asked her instantly.

“Um...something about that story just...brought back bad memories. I really don’t want you anywhere near Mark anymore, Chaeng. Boys like him are dangerous…”

“What do you mean boys like him?” Chaeng asked softly.

“Boys who hate you because they want you. The type of obsession that comes from the hatred of your most unattainable desire is dangerous, Chaeng. He could hurt you, Chaeng. Badly.”

Chaeng felt his heart stop in his chest, 

“What do you mean by that? Like...like he might...he-“

“I don’t know, Chaeng, but please be careful!”

“Why would you even say that?!” Chaeng asked, suddenly angry, “Mark doesn't...want me! He hates me. He hates me because I'm small and unmanly, he always says so. That’s it!” 

“Chaeng I didn’t mean to upset you, I just know-“

“Fuck you!” Chaeng cried before ripping open the door of Jennie’s car and storming out, not even closing it behind him.

He started to run as fast as he could. He was sure that they were chasing after him but he didn’t want to be caught. 

He finally stopped running after he got three blocks away. He sat on an empty park bench. It was dark outside now. He pulled out his phone, 20%.

His mind swam with thoughts, thoughts of Jennie, and football, and Mark...Mark.

_ Have you ever had someone hate you so much they're whole body trembles when they look at you. That’s how much Mark hates me. He looks at me like i’m everything wrong with his life. Jennie says he’s in love with me but he also hates me? I don’t understand what that means. It doesn’t make any sense. I’m scared. And i’m confused. I think I hate Mark too. I want him to tell me why he hates me so maybe I can make him stop… _

Chaeng stared at his journal with disdain, usually writing about how he felt made it better but not this time. Maybe it was time to talk to Mark himself and figure out why exactly he makes him feel this way. maybe it was time to find answers.

he pulled out his phone and opened Instagram. He didn’t follow Mark but he most certainly knew his profile. Chaeng had a habit of checking Mark’s story before he went anywhere in fear of running into him in public where there wasn’t the protection of potential expulsion involved. luckily, Mark was the type of guy to document everywhere he went so this method was fairly reliable.

Chaeng clicked on Marks profile and clicked message. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, shaking, not at all sure of what to say. All he knew was that he had to say something, anything. Anything at all to figure out what to do. All he knew was that he didn’t want to be afraid anymore. And wasn’t the best way to get over a fear to understand it?

He continued to hesitate for five more minutes before he finally worked up his college and ended up just hitting the voice call button and letting it ring. In all honesty, he mostly just expected Mark not to answer. And he really had no plan for what he was going to say if he actually did pick up. Which is why he was dead silent the moment he heard Mark’s voice over the phone.

“...hello?”

“...”

“...soy boy?”

“...”

“Chaeng!” The familiar roughness of Marks voice jolted him out of his shock. he answered promptly.

“Yes?! Sorry um, it’s me!”

“… well...what the fuck do you want? why are you calling me at 8 o’clock at night. Do you want a nighttime ass beating or what?”

“ no, not at all. I just… I just wanted… I just wanted to talk. Is that okay?”

Mark was silent on his end for a while. Chaeng began to feel as if this was a very bad idea. And even contemplated hanging up, that is until

“Send me your location.”

***

Chaeng would have a hell of a time trying to explain to anyone what possessed him to actually tell Mark his location. But it happened, and now here Mark is holding open his car door and inviting Chaeng in.

“You got here fast…” Chaeng commented awkwardly.

“I live close. Get in.”

Chaengs eyes widened, “Where are we going?”

Mark gave him an incredulous look, “Back do my house. The fuck else?”

“Why are we going to your house?”

“Because it’s fucking cold out here, my cock is shriveling. Plus my parents are out for the weekend and i’m bored. It’ll be nice to have my favorite plaything around for a couple hours…”

Chaengs face scrunched up angrily at being referred to as a plaything,

“Do you promise not to hurt me?”

“...yes...at least not physically.” Mark swore.

“...okay.” This was a terrible idea.

Marks car was a nice and warm alternative to the cold damp park. He didn’t play any music so they sat together in silence.

Chaeng couldn’t understand why Mark decided to talk to him in person. He couldn’t understand why Mark answered at all. He hated him...right?

Once they got to Mark’s house Chaeng realized that Mark was a little more well off than him. He didn’t live in a house, he lived in a penthouse. They walked through the front doors of the building, greeted by a handsome doorman and a bougie looking woman walking an even more bougie looking poodle.

The elevator was less awkward than the car due to the elevator music and Mark actually spoke to him.

“When we get upstairs I’ll get you something to drink. We can play COD or something idk.”

Chaeng was confused. Why was Mark treating this like a sleepover or something. They weren’t friends. This whole situation was so bizarre.

Mark unlocked his front door with his house key and they went inside. The apartment was indeed empty. One wall was almost completely glass, showing the skyline of the city.

“Wow that’s beautiful.” Chaeng said making polite small talk.

“I guess...you get used to it. Uh we only have water, here.” He flung a water bottle at top speed and it hit Chaeng’s arm at full velocity with a loud thwack. Chaeng groaned in pain instantly clutching his arm.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me!”

“I’m a liar. And you’re stupid for trusting me.”

Chaeng rubbed his arm therapeutically and sat down on the couch. He instantly realized how comfy it was.

“Holy shit this feels amazing.”

Mark chuckled from still inside his kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah it’s like a cloud!” Chaeng comments already forgotten about his arm. He sprawls out on the couch laying on his tummy and kicking off his shoes.

“Fine just makes yourself at home why don’t y-...you.” 

Chaeng notices Marks hesitation. He looks up to see Mark blushing again, avoiding looking at Chaeng.

Chaeng looks down and see that he shirt has ridden up, exposing a considerable amount of his tummy. He quickly pushes it back down. Mark gets angry again.

“You still haven't drank the water I gave you. What, are you still whining about me throwing it at you? Stop being such a little bitch about everything. Man up for once I didn’t even throw it that hard.”

Chaeng scowled at being insulted by Mark again.

“Maybe I should leave.”

“Why did you call me?” Mark asked suddenly. It was a good question. Chaeng barely had an answer.

“I needed to talk to you.” 

“About what?” Mark persisted.

“I just...i thought...you’re awful to me Mark. You make fun of me and you toss me around every day and I just put up with it. But today in the locker room, you-“

“Today I-...” Mark interrupted almost instantly, Chaeng looked over at him and a red flush covered his cheeks. 

He’s trying to explain.

“I don’t know what came over me today. I was stressed out about tryouts. That’s it. And you were pissing me off like always so I got angrier than usual. So I tossed you around extra hard-“

“But Mark it was more than that.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“You almost cried-“ Chaeng insisted.

“I don’t fucking cry! Especially not in front of a fag like you! Shut the fuck up, Chaeng. And stop saying shit like that I’m not a...I’m not a queer. I don’t cry like a girl.”

“...is that what you’re worried about? Being gay? It’s okay if you have a crush on me, Mark. There’s nothing wrong with-“

“What did you just say?” Mark asked, no longer shouting. His expression was beyond rage.

“...I-I’m sorry, Mark. I didn’t mean to upset you I just meant-“

“Me? Have a crush on you? I knew you were a faggot the moment I saw you Chaeng and that was enough for me to want to kick your ass every day but for you to suggest I’m anything like you is disgusting.” Mark spat with repulsion. He stood up from his seat and walked over to where Chaeng was on the couch.

“Wait, Mark wait, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Please-“

“Shut up, shut the fuck up, soy boy. Don’t even say my name with your cock sucking mouth. I’m gonna show you what fags get.” Mark grabbed Chaengs wrists and pinned him to the couch beneath him. Chaeng trembled with fear.

“Stop, please. I’m sorry, just let me go!”

“Shut up!” Mark backhanded Chaeng hard against the face. Chaeng struggled harder and Mark hit him again. And continued to hit him until he stopped struggling. 

Mark stared down at Chaeng’s bloody lip and bruised cheek. He felt a pang of guilt but he choked it down along with every other human emotion. He used one hand to open Chaeng’s mouth and shove his fingers inside.

Chaeng shuddered in disgust. But he was terrified of being hurt again. He couldn’t even beg him to stop. If Mark noticed Chaeng shaking like a leaf he didn’t say anything about it. He just kept pushing his fingers deeper and moving them around. Over his tongue, his teeth, his cheek, his gums. Chaeng thought he might vomit if Mark didn’t stop soon.

But he soon prayed that Mark would never remove his fingers as he felt a hardness pressed against his leg. And Marks breathing speed up.The thought of this going any further was terrifying. He wanted to be let go. He wanted Mark to just let him leave. He wished he never agreed to come over. He wished he never called him. He wished he’d stayed in Jennie’s car. He wished he never tried out for the fucking football team.

“Fuck…” Mark breathed out, staring at Chaeng so intensely even as tears streamed down the smaller boys face.

He removed his fingers and grabbed Chaeng’s face with one hand.

“Keep your mouth open.” He ordered. 

Chaeng closed his eyes shut tight in fear but did as he was told. He heard the sound of Marks pants unbuckle and he started to sob and beg. He didn’t want this. He really really didn’t want this. 

“Mark please, i’m begging you don’t make me. I don’t wanna do this please. Please just let me go. I won’t tell anyone just let me go. Don’t hurt me.”

“It won’t hurt. Be quiet, and keep your eyes closed. It’ll be over soon.” His voice was hoarse and desperate.

He heard Mark push his pants down and he kept his eyes squeezed shut tight. Once he heard Mark start to climb up his body Chaeng grew desperate. Thrashing about trying to shove Mark off of him.

Mark grabs Chaeng’s wrists and holds them above his head. Not even dignifying it with a proper response.

“If you bite me...I kill you. Understood?”

Chaeng nods, tears still falling.

He’s yet to open his eyes. He feels something hot press against his lips and he opens his mouth to beg one more time but Mark forces himself into his mouth.

Chaeng gags. Mark groans. 

It doesn’t take long. And it all passes by in a blur. After using his mouth, Mark doesn’t try anything else. He puts his pants back on. And he puts Chaengs shoes back on, silently. 

Chaeng has stopped crying. The tears dried on his face. He doesn’t speak. He doesn’t run. He doesn’t do anything.

Mark leaves Chaeng out in the hallway of his apartment.

Chaeng drinks the water.

***

Chaengs brain doesn’t start fully processing things again until he’s walking the streets with his phone dead and a car pulls up next to him.

He feels a beat of terror, worried that it’s Mark again. But the window rolls down and he sees Nayeon with a look of relief on her face. She quickly jumps out of the car and pulls Chaeng into a tight hug.

“Thank god, Chaengie, where have you been? Have you been out here all this time it’s so cold! We’ve been looking everywhere for yo-“

“Noona…” Chaeng whimpers, tears falling again.

Nayeon’s is startled by his sudden emotion.

“What...it’s okay Chaeng i’m not angry. I’m just glad we found you.”

“Noona…” Chaeng repeats, crying harder. Until his body is heaving with sobs. He hates himself for trusting him. He hates himself for thinking he could fix this. Every red flag replays in his head. Every warning. Everything he couldn’t done to prevent it.

“It’s all my fault, i’m so stupid. I’m so dumb, fuck, i wish i was dead.”

“Chaengie, don’t say that. What’s all you fault? What happened?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this upset anyone, i’ve never written sexual assault before. But please be aware that this was not meant to be sexy or romantic it was awful and violating. Please comment what you think or send an anon on my new  
https://curiouscat.me/smileymykey


	9. Dream Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me for doing this i know it’s annoying. Also sorry it’s kinda short.

“Mark...Mark...Mark!” 

Mark snaps out of his daydream.

“Yes ma’am?”

“Were you listening to me? I said it concerns me that you’ve been having such violent dreams about your friend, Chaeng was it?”

“He’s not my friend.” Mark emphasizes. 

“Okay, your aqaintence. Now you’ve had thoughts like this before...of...harming other boys. Mark I want to prescribe to you a higher dosage of your medication and I advise you to avoid this particular boy.”

“I don’t want to take more pills. I don’t even wanna take the ones youre giving me now! They make my dick stop working…” Mark grumbles embarassed.

“...Well I can certainly talk to your doctor about that issue if you’d like. But Mark you have to take your medication. I think you’re scared. It was smart of you not to pick up that call from Chaeng because you know he’s a trigger for your violent behaviors. I think this dream that you had was a warning from yourself, a warning of what could’ve happened had you not controlled yourself. Had you, innacurately gauged how much you could handle, you could’ve hurt him. But you didn’t. You chose to be human, Mark.”

Mark felt like he didn’t deserve to be praised for something like this. Praised for being decent. But he supposed it felt nice. Being awful had always been his first instinct.

Mark knew he was gay. He knew it deep inside. And it made him angry. 

Mark also knew he was vioent. That he didn’t have to figure out himself. After beating another kid to a pulp with a baseball bat at age 11, he’d been in therapy for years now. It was either that or Juvie.

But thankfully, therapy had helped. Yes Mark was still cruel, he called people mean names, and shoved them around. But it’s been a while since he’s ever drawn another persons blood. 

Sometimes Mark wonders if he’s a monster with how much he fantasizes about awful things. His therapist says the guilt he feels after the fantasies is proof that he isn’t. But Mark has never really believed her.

Does feeling guilty about wanting to do awful things, cancel out wanting to do them in the first place?

Some people would say, yes, as long as you don’t do it. Other people would disagree.

Without even knowing about his grotesque thoughts, most people would agree that Mark is a bad person. And he’s okay with that, for the most part. He has Taeyong. Who cares for him regardless of his mean and taunting personality. And maybe even care for him a little bit more because of it. Taeyong is cruel too but not like Mark. Taeyong isn’t sick. He’s just stupid.

But Mark cares for him anyway. Not like that, of course. Only as a friend. Mark has never been able to be “friends” with any of the boys he does care for like that.

Like Chaeng for example. Since Chaeng came around the feelings have been worse. He finds himself wanting to do gentle things with Chaeng, things besides the tortuous nighttime fantasies he often bears. Like holding hands, or just going on a simple date. Maybe even a kiss. But Mark hates himself.

And having feelings like that makes him hate himself even more. And knowing that Chaeng is a direct cause of those feelings makes him hate Chaeng. It’s a backwards way of how things work but it’s the truth. Mark knows he’s sick, he always has, and it’s okay with it.

For the most part.

Chaeng calls Mark after the locker room incident and Mark chooses not to pick up. He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle it. Chaeng scares him. Chaeng is good and soft. And Mark knows he’s a monster who would just ruin him in the worst way possible. His innocence doesn’t deserve to be ruined.

Mark chooses not to ruin Chaeng.

Mark chooses not to trust himself.

That night he dreams of what may have happened if he had answered. He dreams of violating Chaeng despite the smaller boy begging for mercy. He dreams of the guilt he feels afterwards.

Mark wakes up with an erection and he vomits up the contents of his stomach in the toilet.

Mark is sick and he knows it. And he’s not okay with it. For the most part.

***

*The true events of Friday Night*

“...I knew he wouldn’t answer. Fuck, I don’t even know why I tried. What would I have even said if he did?” He looks at his phone again, 20%.

“Fuck I need to call Nayeon, she’s probably so worried…”

The phone doesn’t even go through a full ring before Nayeon answers, instantly shouting.

“Chaeng where the fuck are you? It’s cold and it’s getting dark! I know you’re upset about Mark but you can’t just run away like that.”

“I know, noona, I’m sorry. I’m an asshole.” Chaeng sighs.

“Yes you are...now send me your location! I’m tired and I want us to go home.”

“Okay. Sorry, again. Tell Jennie and Jihyo i’m sorry too.”

“You can apologize to them when you see them.”

***

“You called Mark!? I specifically told you to stay away from him and you went out of your way to try and contact him? What would you have done if he picked up?!” Jennie exclaimed, groaning at Chaeng’s pointless rebellion .

“Well he didn’t so I guess we’ll never know! I’m sorry, okay. I just wanted my own answers from him. I wanted to confront and stand up to him like a man.” Chaeng grumbled, staring out the window of Jennie’s car.

“...fine. Just, please, listen to me from now on. I want you to stay away from him. I’m begging you. I’ll even put Felix on bodyguard duty if I have to!” Jennie threatened to which Jihyo an Nayeon agreed. The thought of Felix following him around more than he already did sounded like a hassle.

“No, that won’t be necessary. Something about tonight makes me feel like I dodged a bullet...I think I will stay away from him from now on. Seriously…”

The girls in the car nod satisfied with Chaeng’s answer. And they discuss significantly lighter topics on the way back to Nayeons house.

Everyone there is already in their pajamas and lounging around on the couches in front of the TV.

Nayeon complains about the way they all leave their shoes jumbled up together around the door. Jihyo is excited that the group is watching Scandal. And Jennie climbs into Yoongi’s lap like a koala bear.

Chaeng feels at home. He notices somebody is missing and he looks outiside the sliding class door to see Rosie sunken deep into the jacuzzi.

He chuckes quietly, “You’re looking relaxed.”

Rosie perks up at the sound of his voice. Clearly happy to see him.

“Hey, teddy bear, where were you all day? Looking for your pocket?”

“That joke is played out, but it is cute that you call me teddy bear so i’ll allow it.”

It was Rosie’s turn to laugh now, 

“...climb in the tub with me.”

“I didn’t bring any pajamas.” Chaeng excused 

“Just wear your underwear...you can keep your shirt on though, of course!” Rosie added, afraid of being insensitive.

Chaeng guessed that was fair enough. He stripped down to his underwear and his t-shirt before lowering himself into the warm water.

“Jeez, this feels really nice, i think it’s the cold weather. It just makes the water feel even better. I can see why you’re suck in so low.” Chaeng comments.

Rosie moves up a bit, exposing her completely bare shoulders. Chaeng furrows his brow in confusion.

“Are you wearing a strapless bra?”

“No i’m actually not wearing anything.” Rosie responds but sitting up completely. Her breasts now fully exposed.

Chaeng widens his eyes, “...oh….” Rosie laughs again.

“What’s wrong? Does it make you uncomfortable? I can go put something else on-“

“No!” Chaeng answers too enthusiastically, making her smirk, “I mean...no it’s okay. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable.”

“Good.” She responds with a smile, moving a hand up to push her partially wet hair onto her back. Chaeng tries to maintain eye contact and not stare at her chest. He fails, nobly. But it’s not if Rosé minds. She’s eating up the attention. Neither of them can really focus on their poor attempt at casual conversation.

“And then...my teacher asks me for my homework.”

“Oh…”

“It was…”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah…”

“I have homework too.”

“Wow me too…”

Neither of them would even be able to tell you who said what.

“So how did tryouts go?”

This question actually catches Chaeng’s attention.

“Oh...good. Mark was super pissed. He pushed me around a lot worse than usual…he has issues.”

“Yeah that’s for sure...well if you decide you’re tired of having to fight with him over it, you could always decide to sign up for the winter play! I know you can act. I’d love for you to audition.”

Chaeng was shocked, “Me? In theatre?” It would be a good way to avoid Mark. That guy would never be caught dead at a play rehearsal.

“It would be fun! Plus...it would be nice to get to see you so much after school…” Rosé cooed, “We’d get to spend at lot of time together.” Rosie scooted closer to him and him and he felt his breathe catch in his throat. He suddenly remembered that it wasn’t just her top half that was naked.

“Um...I’d like that too…” He choked out trying to maintain his composure. Rosie smiles in response.

Maybe Chaeng will sign up for the play. Is football worth dealing with Mark? Maybe not. He’d have to think about it some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen my guys, I know it was dumb to have it all by a dream but I like my stupidity. Get over it. I promise everything from now on is real tho. Leave a comment and don’t forget about my curious cat acc. You can send anons there if you want:
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/smileymykey


	10. A sweeter path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one better than the last one.

“Okay as you all know, the winter play for this year is Almost, Maine. A two act show comprised of nine different scenarios of love and loss.” The Director explained.

The director was a tall, handsome man named Namjoon. He was so mature looking that Chaeng called him sir when they first met. He was surprised to later learn that Namjoon was, in fact, a student just like him.

“What I consider special about this show is that there is a scene between a same sex couple. The scene could be tweaked so that it exists between two men or two women but regardless it is lgbt. If that is something that you might have a problem with please leave now. It’s well within your right to refuse to do such a scene but I also don’t want you wasting my time.” Namjoon spoke clearly and diplomatically.

A couple people here and there excused themselves from the room. Chaeng wasn’t surprised at any of the people who left. He was, however, surprised at Kim Dahyun. Who sat shyly fiddling with the cross necklace around her neck as if she was deliberating leaving, herself.

Once Namjoon started talking again she seemed to have decided to stay.

“Now that that’s out of the way. I also want to warn you that there are kiss scenes in this show. And you’re all at least third years so these will not be stage kisses. They will be real.”

Chaeng looked over to Dahyun again, she was blushing so red already.

“However, there are also scenes that do not include a kiss. If you are uncomfortable with kissing anymore you can check that off on your audition application that is being passed around right now.” Namjoon assured the group. Chaeng heard Dahyun audibly sigh in relief.

Rosé muttered something about how organized Namjoon was before passing him his application.

It was pretty self explanatory.  
Name, year, gender/pronouns.   
‘Pronouns? That’s very progressive of him’ Chaeng thought.

Are you okay with kissing another person onstage and in rehearsal? Yes or No.

Would you be willing to play a same sex couple onstage? Yes or No.

Would you be willing to cut your hair for this role? Yes or No.

Would you be willing to dye your hair for this role? Yes or No.

Etc.  
“Yes, yes, no, no.” He heard Rosie speak aloud as she checked off the boxes.

“You wouldn’t be willing to cut or dye your hair?” Chaeng asked. She scoffed in response.

“Hm...well I guess it depends on the color but, cutting it? No. Definitely not.”

They laughed together for a moment before Namjoon announced that everyone who wasn’t auditioning this very moment should wait in the hall for their name to be called.

***

“So have you read this play, Rosie?”   
“Yes, actually, it’s one of my favorites.” She admitted. Chaeng hummed in response.  
“So that means you already have a part in mind!”

Rosie giggled and nodded, “Definitely, I’m going for the part of Hope. She a girl who comes back to her small town after leaving for the big city for a few years. She takes a Taxi all the way to see her teenage lover and finally accept his proposal to marry her after all these years just to find out that he ended up marrying someone else...it’s sad.”

Chaeng nodded, “Yeah...very sad. Is there a reason why you wanna play such a sad part?”

“Well most of the scenes are kinda sad. The author even said, ‘This play is for the sentimentalists, not the romantics’,” Rosie responded, “And no there’s no particular reason, I would just love to play a role like that...I think you’d be good for the part of Pete. The Pete and Ginette scene is actually broken into three short parts. The prologue, the interlogue, and the epilogue. So you’d start, middle, and end the show.”

“Wow...but aren’t prologues and stuff like really short?” Chaeng inquired.  
“Yeah you don’t have many lines but I still think their scene is very important. I mean you set the mood for the entire show!...I’m pretty sure Namjoon will want your for it. I just have no idea who he’ll cast for Ginette.”

***  
“Son Chaeng?!” A voice called from inside the auditorium.

“Wow guess it’s my turn.” He breathed out, Rosé patted his back soothingly.

“It’s okay, Chaengie, don’t be nervous. You’ll do great.”

He nodded and followed the assistant director inside. She led him up the stage and suddenly he was being blinded by stage lights. He couldn’t see Namjoons face but he could hear him.

“You have a monologue prepared, please, begin whenever you’re ready.”

Chaeng thought he would be more nervous but, something about not being able to see anybody in the audience made him feel like he was all alone on stage. It was comforting. He took a deep breath and began.

***  
“Thank you, Chaeng. That was...heartwarming.” Namjoon said and the lights dimmed, he was just about to walk offstage when suddenly

“Actually...Chaeng, could you stay onstage for a moment. There’s something I wanna try.”

“Oh...Okay.” Chaeng responds, a little confused, he squinted to try and see Namjoon in the audience, he whispered with his assistant director for a little while before she ran off with some papers.

A minute or two later she comes back with another girl. A very tall very beautiful girl. Chaeng barely surpresses a wow as she walks up and towers over him.

“Chaeng, this is Tzuyu. Tzuyu this is Chaeng. Namjoon has requested that you two read a scene from the play together for him. We know you’ve had no time to prepare, he just wants to test your chemistry.” The assistant director explained.

They both agreed. She handed them the scripts.

“Begin whenever you’re ready.”

They make eye contact as if to ask each other if they were ready.   
“Okay?”  
“Okay...”

***  
“Pete...?” Tzuyu speaks that one word with such emotion, Chaeng can’t help but play off of it.

“Yes?” He asks with just as much hope and nervousness in his voice.

“I love you...” She replies immediately. Chaengs face turns to one of shock, hers changes to one of humiliation and regret.

He waits before responding. Letting her character agonize in the silence.

“I...love you too.”

Both of their faces light up together at the same time. They laugh and cuddle up together closer on the stage bench. They’re not strangers anymore, not on the stage.

“Are you cold? Wanna go inside?” Chaeng asks her with concern, Tzuyu talks over his line but it isn’t jumbled and confusing, it’s similar to a real conversation. Watching them is like watching two real teenagers giggle together in the snow, drunk on newborn love. The author didn’t even have to write it into the script for them to radiate the warmth of first love.

“No! No...I just wanna sit...like this. Together...close.” She lays her head on his shoulder, “I’ve never been this close to you before...it’s nice. I mean...i can think of other ways to be close to you.” 

Chaeng blushes almost as if on cue, he didn’t know they were allowed to allude to sex to nonchalantly, even in a high school play. But it worked, his character was meant to be shocked and flustered.

“But this is nice too-“

“Thank you.” Namjoon interrupts them as politely as possible, “As much as i’d love to watch you do the whole scene we do have to fit everyone in today...”

“Right!”  
“Okay.”

Tzuyu and Chaeng jump apart, breaking out of their lovey dovey characters and going back to being awkward strangers.

“It was nice to meet you.” He bows.  
“You too.”  
“Um...see you later.”  
“Right!”

They regret saying goodbye as they end up walking in the same direction out of the auditorium.

“Hey, Chaeng! You were in there for a while, and they called Tzuyu back in! Did he ask you guys to read together?” Rosé asked excitedly.

“Yeah he did...is that normal?” Chaeng asked, unfamiliar with audition etiquette.

“Only if he’s thinking of you for the part! He was testing your chemistry! Usually they wait for callbacks to do that, but this means he saw a connection instantly...wow.”

“What?”

“You and Tzuyu working well together? I wouldn’t have guessed that...maybe you’ll be the next Yongun and Moonbyul”

Chaeng raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Oh I guess you wouldn’t know,” Rosie began to explain, “Yongsun and Moonbyul were so good at working together they’d almost always get cast as the two leads! Whether as enemies, best friends, lovers, or just comrades.”

“Wait, you mean Yongsun as in my homeroom teacher, Ms. Kim Yongsun? And then the theatre director, Mook Byulyi?” Chaeng couldn’t imagine the two teachers on stage.

“Yeah, didn’t you know? They’re alumni, and they used to dominate the theatre program. There’s old tapes if you ever wanna watch some.” Rosé offers, mostly just trying to make an excuse to spend more time with him.

“Yes! Of course...i’d love to see some. Wow...those two? I mean I heard they were married but I didn’t know that part...”

“Okay, well, i’m sure Nayeon and Jennie are tired of waiting for us outside, Cheer practice ended ages ago.” Rosie warns “And you know how impatient those two are.”

“Oh yeah, we should go...” As Rosé and him walk out he ends up turned around one more time. Him and Tzuyu make eye contact while she chats with her friends, he smiles at her and she gives a shy wave.

Maybe they will end up being good friends.

***

“Okay but can we talk about how this is the first time Chaeng has ever acted and he now has an almost guaranteed role in the winter play.” Rosé bragged and Chaeng blushed

“That’s amazing, Chaeng. First you almost get to get the varsity kicker, and now you’re about to get a star role in the play!” Felix pulled him into a bone crushing hug, “I’m so proud of you!”

“Felix, please, I can’t breathe!” Chaeng chokes out dramatically to which Felix relents and sets him down gently.

“But honestly, Chaeng, that’s great. This is your first year here and you’re doing an amazing job.” Jihyo comments.

They’re all lounging around Nayeons living room again. The conversation drifts away from Chaengs accomplishments and he drifts away too. Wandering back outside to the hot top again. He blushes, his mind wandering to the last time he was in the hot tub with Rosie, nothing had happened but it still made him warm to think about it.

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

“What are you doing out here all alone?” Jennie asked him kissing him on the ear.  
He shrunk away instinctively, it tickled.

“Just thinking...”

“Hm...about what?” Her kissed moved down to his neck, and her fingers dipped below his waistband.

“Um...I don’t remember...” He answered honestly, not able to stop himself from squirming.

“Think really hard and try to remember for me, i’m curious.” She started to use teeth and leave hickies on his neck. She unbuttoned his pants.

“Wait...Jennie, stop. Please.”

“What’s wrong?” She stopped immediately, hands moving away from his body.

“I just...um...I don’t know if I can...um.” He looks her in her eyes, there’s genuine concern there, “It’s not because i’m dysphoric or anything...well...i am dysphoric. Like all the time. But i’m usually okay with being touched and stuff as long as I can keep most of my clothes on...and stuff. Like I can handle a blowjob as long as I can keep my shirt on and my pants aren’t like, around my ankles. And I can handle someone using their hands as long as they don’t like...try to put their fingers...i-inside...just saying that makes me feel gross wow. Um-“

Chaeng was aware that he was rambling but he honestly had no idea how to stop. Which is why he was thankful for Jennie interrupting him.

“So-you just wanted to explain what you’re comfortable with?”

Chaeng shook his head, “Actually I was just trying to tell you that I don’t think I can get hard because of how cold it is out here but I ended up getting sidetracked talking about how sex makes me dysphoric.”

“Okay...I understand.”

“Yeah...”

“Yeah.”

Chaeng curses himself for being so awkward all the time, closing his eyes tight and expecting Jennie to walk away and make fun of him to everyone. Instead she starts giggling right there in front of him. And her goggles turn to laughter. And her laughter turns to cackling.

“You-you’re so ridiculous Chaeng. Why would you-“ She couldnt even get the thought out.

Chaeng blushed, she was laughing at him but all he could think about was how pretty she looked.

“Hey Jennie,” She looked up at him, “Do you think we could continue this inside...in one of the guest bedrooms.”

She smiled at him and he couldn’t tell if her face was red from the cold or from his boldness. 

He followed her inside anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really making up this plot as I go along but Tzuyu is an addition to the plot that i’ve been meaning to add for a while.


	11. Tom and Jerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been dead guys, I had writers block. I'm thinking of starting a new fic though.

Chaeng had no idea that another person's body could be so warm. But with his fingers against Jennie's torso, her skin felt like fire. He felt dizzy from the heat and passion behind their kiss. She broke the kiss to breathe but Chaeng pulled her right back in by her hair. She moaned at the aggression and kissed him back so hard he was positive that his lips would bruise. Jennie had long discarded her shirt and Chaeng wasted no time having his hands fondle her breasts over her bra. Jennie finally breaks the kiss and starts to pepper hickeys along his neck. Chaeng shivers and instinctively grinds his hips upwards against hers. She groans against his neck, biting down harder and squeezing her thighs around his.

Jennie stretches her arms behind her back and attempts to undo her bra. Chaeng intervenes when he realizes shes struggling. She returns her attention to the boy she's straddling once she realizes he's giggling. She frowns.

"What's so funny?" She asks, covering herself with her arms worried that he's making fun of her body.

"No! No! It's just..." He grabs her wrists gently and guides them to her sides, "Your bra unhooks in the front." He smiles and unhooks it with one hand. Her breasts are revealed in one fell swoop as gravity allows the bra to fall onto her arms. Jennie blushes, this bra was new and she was so busy trying to take it off she completely forgot it opened in the front. 

"I-it's new! I was trying to be sexy for you." She sheepishly admits. Chaeng melts in adoration for the girl on his lap, she so seldom allows her cute side to show. It's rare for her to admit anything that she would consider embarrassing. He makes sure to cherish the moment.

"You're always sexy...but right now you're so cute." Jennie breaks eye contact, as if it was overwhelming to see him smile at her like that, "Can I touch you?"

Jennie nods but Chaeng doesn't move, she knows he wants verbal consent, "Yes. Please touch me, Chaeng." He doesn't need anymore confirmation than that, he cups each of her breasts with both hands. Originally opting just to bury his face between them, Jennie snickers at his childishness. Chaeng mumbles an apology, he'd just always wanted to do that. He takes one brown nipple into his mouth and massages the other between two fingers. Jennie gasps, arching into his touch and grinding her hips down a second time. This time Chaeng grinds back up in response. He takes the nipple gently between his teeth, nibbling with care while flicking his tongue against the sensitive spot. Jennie buries her fingers in his hair, he switches his attention to the opposite breast. Chaeng took Jennies whimpering and uncontrollable hip spasms as a sign that he was doing something right. It wasn't as if this was his first time, he'd given lots of physical attention to his ex, but everyone's body is different. Jennie seems to like teeth more, he bites down against her flesh and glows with pride when she moans his name. However, touching her wasn't what he was worried about. 

Well into Jennie coming down from her second orgasm, Jennie pulls Chaeng up by his collar into another bruising kiss. She could taste herself on his lips.

"Your turn now?" She asks hopefully, Chaengs anxiety must've shown on his face because she immediately pulls him into another more gentle kiss.

"Don't be afraid, Chaeng. I promise not to do anything you don't like, and if i do, just say the word and we'll stop."

He takes a deep breath and nods. They switch positions with Chaeng leaning against the headboard, his knees bent so that his feet press flat against the sheets, and Jennie laying between his legs, kissing him gently while resting her arms on either side on his body. She reaches one hand over to slowly unbutton his jeans. She feels his breath quicken so she breaks the kiss to press her lips gently against his cheek, and to check his face for any sign of wanting to stop. Jennie decides not to push how far he can handle today and just opts for slipping a hand into his underwear. He gasps and bucks his hips against her touch, closing his eyes shut tight.

"Look at me Chaeng, please? You don't have to look down just look me in my eyes while I touch you." Jennie asks softly and sympathetically. He opens his eyes and makes direct eye contact with her. It's so intimate he can barely breathe. He can tell she's scanning his face for any sign of discomfort but he can't bring himself to care. All he can think about is her thumb and forefinger stroking him inside his boxers. He's trembling trying to hold back any embarrassing sounds. Jennie frowns.

"That's not very fair. You got to hear me make all types of sounds, let me hear you Chaeng. I promise I won't laugh." Jennie finds that Chaeng is extra obedient when her hand is down his pants. It really doesn't take long before Chaeng is trembling and panting, his hand twisted tightly into her hair.

"Fuck, noona, please-" 

"Shhh, I got you."

A hard shudder runs through him the second he cums, Jennie presses a kiss firmly against his lips as he comes down from his high. She pulls him into a tight cuddle afterwards. Neither of them bother fixing their clothes.

***

"So did you have fun losing your virginity in my guest bedroom last night?" Nayeon asks from inside her closet. It's become a regular occurrence on the weekends for Nayeon to ask Chaeng to sit and watch while she tries on various different outfits. Whichever one makes him blush, she decides to wear. 

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not a virgin."

"Yeah after last night you're not."

"I-...whatever. And I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable that we did it in your house."

Nayeon laughs at that, walking out in a dark pink leather skirt and a soft pink sweater. Chaeng's expression doesn't change and she rolls her eyes in annoyance, she really thought that outfit was the one.

"It didn't make me uncomfortable, babe. I'm just teasing you. People fuck in my house 24/7. I don't care as long as you wash the sheets."

Chaengs eyes widen once he realizes he did not, in fact, wash the sheets.

"I can't even see your face and I know you're wigging out," Nayeon says from inside the closet, "Jennie knows to wash them, I'm sure she did it already. Where is she anyway?"

"She said she had a family thing to do toda-...wow."

Nayeon walks out in a white tennis skirt and a baby blue button down shirt, unbuttoned enough to reveal her cleavage and an equally baby blue lace bra. She squeals in happiness, "Yes! this is the one! I knew it." Chaeng continues to stare and Nayeon mock vomits.

"Ew stop looking at me like that, Chaeng. You're like, twelve."

"You're not that much older than me, noona. We literally kissed during spin the bottle last week!" Chaeng complains and Nayeon rolls her eyes again.

"Ugh, I don't care. C'mon, we're going to the mall today." Nayeon pulls Chaeng to his feet. His expression must've conveyed confusion. "I wanna buy you some more clothes. C'mon, you're not allowed to protest."

***

"Oh my god, you look so cute! Stay here, I'm gonna go pay for it all right now." Nayeon squeals in excitement before she dissapears from the dressing rooms with her black card. 

"Wait, noona I-...and she's gone...did we have to be matching?" He thinks out loud while looking in the mirror. He was wearing baby blue tennis shorts that stopped pretty short at mid tigh and a white nike sweater with the nike emblem stitched in blue as well. 

"Chaeng?"

He whirls around at the sound of his name and makes eye contact with a Balenciaga crop top. He cranes his neck up to realize the person who said his name is incredibly tall.

"Tzuyu?" She smiles slightly and they greet each other politely. The girl definitely looks less shy than before with her expensive clothing and sunglasses sitting on top of her head. She's definitely not a scholarship student. He wonders why she was so shy before, it must've been the pressure of auditions.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I wouldn't expect you to shop in a place like this." She comments, eyeing his clearly very expensive outfit. Because he didn't join as a first year like most people, everyone seemed to be talking about Chaeng when he first arrived. It isn't that shocking to think that Tzuyu would know he's a scholarship student, almost everyone knows. 

"Why, because I can't afford it?"

She tilts her head and smirks mischievously, "Why would I think wouldn't you be able to afford it?"

"Because I'm a scholarship student...?"

"Oh are you? I didn't know that about you." The smirk doesn't leave her lips. Chaengs face burns with embarrassment. He made an unfair assumption.

"Then...why did you say you were surprised to see me here?"

"Hm? Just because you're so small. The guys I know that shop here are usually model height. But now that I think about it I suppose they do tailor clothing here as well. That must be what you're here for...oh...did you think I somehow knew you were a scholarship student and assumed you were too poor to shop here? Wow, that must've been why you were so defensive. Sorry, I had no idea you were so insecure."

Ouch. This girl is cruel. But it isn't bitchy, it's almost like she's...teasing him? She definitely knew he was scholarship student. Did she set that whole thing up to embarrass him?

"...I'm here with Nayeon. She's buying me clothes."

"Figures...she does love her boy toys." She comments but that one surprisingly didn't seem to have much malice behind it. Maybe they're friends. Their entire conversation mostly goes like that, Tzuyu leads Chaeng to the wrong conclusion just to watch him blush and stutter. And they go back and forth with it like a game of cat and mouse. Tzuyu's like a playground bully. 

When Nayeon comes back the teasing stops but every time Tzuyu laughs, her eyes dart over to Chaeng to check and see if he's laughing too. He feels like he's being studied. It's unnerving. 

Once they part ways and Nayeon is driving Chaeng home(to his actual home, where his family lives.) she asks him whats wrong. 

"You've been out of it ever since we left the store. You didn't even notice when I unbuttoned an extra button!"

"...it's just. That Tzuyu girl, is she always that weird?"

"That's what's been bothering you? I didn't think she was weird at all. Weird how?"

"...nevermind." Chaeng lets his mind drift again, he's hanging out with Rosie tomorrow, maybe she'll know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to be better about updating I promise. As soon as I get a clear plot in mind, haha. Please leave a comment. Comments are what keep me writing!


End file.
